Naruto And The Game of Thrones
by manny0101
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was thrust into the world of Planetos after a war against the invading Otsusuki army. Angry at the Gods for denying him a happy afterlife with his loved ones, watch as he lives his life as Prince Edwyn Baratheon and has his way with the grand Game of Thrones. "I'll wait, I'll watch and if there's no hope, they all shall burn in the fires of my wrath."
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hi! Been a long time since I updated this fanfiction. To be honest, I dropped it because it was just a test of my resolve if I could even finish writing what I started. As you can see, my resolve is trash. Yeah, I completed my Harry Potter crossover fanfiction but it took me a whole year to even think of continuing it and finishing it.**

 **Now, I'll be re-writing this one from the start as I gave Naruto too much power. It would be pretty boring if he can just end everything with a flick of his finger. Also, I'll be replacing the dead firstborn son of Robert and Cersei with Naruto and not make him reborn as Jon Snow.**

 **I'll try to make it different from the other crossover fanfictions but I can't promise anything. I have already finished writing the first chapter and will release it in a few hours after giving it some final touches.**

 **With that said...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire, Naruto or any other stuff I may use in this fanfiction. They are owned by their respective creators. This is a fanfiction. All credit goes to the original owners of any characters I will use in this story.**

 **If anyone wants to copy any of my works, you are welcome to do so. I won't stop you. Do whatever you want with my fanfictions. I mean, they are fanfictions, I'm ripping off of the original stories anyway. Who am I to stop someone from ripping off from my fanfictions?**


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki, Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the strongest ninja in the Elemental Nations was the last to die during the all-out war against the Otsusuki. Naruto watched, as his own son Boruto was slain in front of him.

In a last desperate attempt to end the war, and with Kurama extracted from his seal, Naruto fought against the entire army of the Otsusuki by activating the gate of death. The last Otsusuki warrior, the Shogun, was slain by the enraged and dying Naruto as he cried tears of blood for the loss of his family and friends. His body turned to ashes and drifted away in the wind. His last thoughts were of all the time he spent with his son and daughter, and his wife Hinata. He had avenged them and was now going to meet them, his parents, ero-sennin, Ba-chan, Sandaime and the rest of his friends in the afterlife.

(NGOT)

Prince Edwyn of house Baratheon was born with black hair and eyes as red as blood, within a year after the fall of Targaryen dynasty. Being the firstborn son of the king, he was the crown prince of the seven kingdoms, or could have been if not for the utter hatred his father showed towards him for his Targaryen features mixing with Baratheon eyes, making him look like a devil spawn in the eyes of his parents.

In another world, in another life, he was scorned for something he had no control of. Thrust upon a duty to protect the people of his village by his own father, Naruto was hated for much of his early life for being a jinchuriki. It was somewhat understandable. The common people had little knowledge of sealing and so were scared that the Kyuubi may escape and attack again.

But in this world, in this life, being hated by his own father just for having uniquely coloured eyes, disappointed Edwyn in the so-called king of the seven kingdoms. Even his mother hated him, for reasons he was unaware of. He knew there was no love between his parents, but, his mother doted upon her other devil of a son, Joffrey, even when she hated her firstborn.

Edwyn was denied the right to spend his afterlife with his family. Angry at whatever gods dumped him in this wretched world called Planetos, he found asylum in the training grounds where he spent most the time of his day while spending his evenings in the library.

Even though he had very little chakra as compared to his previous life, he could enhance his muscles like Rock Lee to make a difference. Due to his experience with weapons in his past life, from a tender age of eight, Edwyn grew up to be feared of by his opponents in spars. He was so fast with his blade that all his opponents could see was a flash and then, defeat.

By the age of eleven, Edwyn could best multiple knights of the kingsguard at once, including Ser Barristan Selmy, who was revered as a legend among knights. His uncle, Jamie Lannister, had been defeated by him countless times before that.

Fearing the growing strength of her firstborn son, Cersei Baratheon arranged for Edwyn to be sold to the slavers of Astapor, all for the plot to fail as his captors were slaughtered by an enraged eleven-year-old with just a weird looking knife. No attempts were made after that as no slaver wanted to lose his men just to capture a boy, even if the reward being offered could make them rich as a minor lord.

The king mostly ignored him and made him fight in every tourney after he turned twelve, wishing for him to fall with the next swing of his opponent's blade. The seven kingdoms knew little to nothing about his appearance and the spectators had laughed when he first entered the melee tournament. But at the end of it, they saw a magnificent and terrifying sight. They saw a twelve-year-old warrior bathed in the blood of his opponents, standing victorious among the mangled corpses of those who fought against him.

In every tournament that followed, Edwyn unleashed his wrath upon his opponents, knowing his parents wanted him dead and would even reward his killer handsomely.

He would outlive his parents, his siblings and everyone else who resented him, just to spite them. He could have ended his life whenever he wanted, but that was a coward's way out. No, he would persevere. And when he died, and if there was an afterlife, he would bring hell upon the gods who dumped him in Planetos.

He hated being in this world. He hated his parents, the king was a cruel oaf and Edwyn wanted to wring his throat every time he saw the brute. A man so full of hatred, it made Sasuke look like a monk. His mother was a little more than a whore who would spread her legs for anyone who could benefit her. She was an incestuous bitch who fucked her own brothers and gave birth to his younger half-siblings. At least Edwyn was a true born, even if he wasn't treated like one. Joffrey was a budding monster who's madness was beginning to show.

Perhaps it was his other two siblings. They didn't share the madness of their mother and elder brother and were just like normal, innocent kids. He truly loved them and wanted them to be safe. Countless times he had prevented Joffrey from harming them, only to be scorned by his mother and beaten by his father.

Edwyn was brought out of his musings when he saw the castle of Winterfell at the horizon.

Entering Winterfell, Edwyn silently followed the envoy as he observed the people of Winterfell who looked at the envoy with awe. He couldn't help but sigh. He was tired of all the riding and wanted nothing but rest. Jon Arryn's death didn't particularly affect him. The man rarely ever looked at Edwyn, much less have a conversation. He never tried to stop the king from acting cruelly against his own son. He might have been a good man, but for Edwyn, he was just another person.

As the royal envoy stopped in front of the Starks, Edwyn made his way to the front. No matter what, he was still a prince and he was expected to keep appearances. The king dismounted and greeted his childhood friend and his family.

He heard a little girl who was now identified as Arya Stark mention about the imp, his other uncle, Tyrion Lannister. His head whipped towards her with an incredulous expression on his face. The girl was naive as she clearly didn't understand who she had just insulted. The Queen looked uncomfortable at her brother's mention and asked to be escorted away. Edwyn dismounted his horse and stood beside his youngest sibling Tommen while they were approached by the Stark kids.

Taking the lead, Robb Stark asked, "Prince Edwyn, Prince Joffrey and Prince Tommen, please, allow us to escort you inside the castle."

Edwyn nodded his head and wordlessly followed the young Stark.

At nightfall, as everyone enjoyed the feast, Edwyn ate his food silently, sitting next to his brother Joffrey as the little shit whispered sweet things and tales of his false bravery into the stupid Stark girl's ear. What was her name? Edwyn didn't bother. The girl was spoilt and nothing beyond a tragic incident in her life would ever help her get over her pathetic delusions of romance and love.

He was getting really annoyed with his oafhead father laughing and drinking and eating like a pig. Though it got a little better when the other Stark girl flung some food at her sister and ruined her dress. As the eldest of the kids, Robb Stark dragged his little sister away, Edwyn took this opportunity and excused himself from the feast. He arrived outside and saw his uncle Tyrion having a jab at the Stark bastard. Once Tyrion was out of sight, he approached the bastard who had resumed swinging at the dummy and asked, "What's your name?"

The bastard spun around to face him and replied, more like growled, "Jon Snow, Prince Edwyn."

Amused by this, Edwyn smirked and went over to pick up a training sword for himself as he ignored the snarling wolf crouching beside Jon.

"Spar with me Snow."

"I'm no match for your skill my prince," Jon replied. He had heard tales of the prince who fought like a man possessed in tourneys. Even though Theon dissed such tales as being overly exaggerated, Jon knew not to take them lightly.

"Humor me, Snow. I do not like feasts as the boisterous behaviour of the crowd is not to my liking. It's just a spar. And if you defeat me you'll get something to boast about."

With that, he took his stance and waited for Snow to make his move. They stood like that for a few moments until Edwyn noticed a twitch in Jon's shoulder and ran forward to attack.

Jon was quickly overwhelmed by a whirlwind of slashes, every strike meant to incapacitate him. It didn't even take him a moment to realise how outmatched he was. Edwyn was a monster.

With a powerful strike, Jon was flung into the air and landed on his back a few feet away. He looked up at Edwyn, fear evident in his eyes as Edwyn placed the tip of his training sword at Jon's throat.

"It's my win, Snow."

Still lying on his back, Jon asked, "H-how are you so fast and strong?!"

Edwyn smirked and replied, "That's my secret, Snow. But if you really want to be strong you need to train harder."

"But I do train hard."

Edwyn moved away as Jon helped himself up.

They once again took a stance as Edwyn said, "Hacking at a dummy won't do you good. You need to fight actual men who know how to wield a sword. Come at me again, this time I'll just defend."

Jon was sceptical. He asked, "Why are you helping me?"

Edwyn shrugged, "I'm bored. Honestly, I don't feel challenged enough. Maybe you'll grow into a fighter who can make me break a sweat."

Edwyn parried Jon's every attack and didn't even move from his place. After an hour of struggle, Jon fell on his butt and stared up at Edwyn in absolute shock and awe.

"Hmm, you're alright. But not good enough. There are many out there who can best you. What do you plan to do in the future? Become a knight?"

Jon looked down and replied softly, "I'm a bastard. I'll never amount to something great. So, I want to join the Night's Watch and make a name of myself."

Edwyn shook his head in disappointment, "The Night's Watch used to be an order of brave men who protected the realm from threats beyond the wall. Now, it's a place where all the scum of Westeros is dumped. Do not be delusional. Do you really want to call rapists and murderers as your brothers?"

Jon thought for a moment and replied with confidence, "I have already made my choice, Prince Edwyn. I will join the Watch."

Edwyn sighed, "You could have been a great opponent in the future. Alright, do whatever you want. Don't say I didn't warn you when you see for yourself the state of the Night's Watch. There's nothing honourable in throwing your life away for something that has little significance left to it."

After saying what he wanted to say, Edwyn walked away from a limpidly standing Jon who was trying to stay standing. Even if he was facing just a training sword Jon's body was so hurt he had to drag himself all the way to his room.

The rest of the stay at Winterfell was uneventful... until Lord Stark's son, Brandon Stark, fell from a tower while he was climbing its walls at night. It was said the boy had never missed his step while climbing. It was a wonder why he fell from the tower.

Edwyn did his princely duty of visiting the unconscious boy and say his condolences to the Starks. Although, the not so subtle talk his mother had with her brothers made him question the reason for Bran's fall.

Another uninteresting event happened which was utterly foolish in Edwyn's opinion. The naive Stark girl was betrothed to his mad half brother Joffrey, the 'Crown Prince' of Seven Kingdoms. Poor Starks, one Stark would suffer under his father's rule while the other will suffer Joffrey's madness.

The king's envoy left Winterfell with Lord Stark, his two daughters and a few of his guards in tow. Jon Snow had somehow convinced his father to let him join Night's Watch and left with Tyrion who wanted to, 'Piss off the edge of the Seven Kingdoms'. The half-man never failed to amuse Edwyn. He was perhaps the only Lannister who was always spared from Edwyn's wrath in his dreams.

For years, Edwyn had been trying to increase his chakra reserves, just enough to produce one shadow clone and spar with it. His fights during tournaments had ceased to be enough for him to vent his anger. As he was now, Edwyn could plough through the entire city guard of King's Landing without much effort. His chakra reserves were good enough for him to perform the basic academy jutsu, but anything complicated was beyond him.

That's how fuinjutsu became his most valuable application of chakra. Creating sealing scrolls was easy enough, so was carving seals on training weapons to make them heavier. If he ever wanted to, Edwyn could slap a man's head off his shoulder and send it flying all across King's Landing.

Another benefit of low chakra was his perfect control over it. And with perfect control, came iryo ninjutsu, or in the language of Westeros, healing techniques. Naruto was efficient enough in healing wounds deep enough to spill someone's guts out.

Even though no one else had chakra, there seemed to be some form of energy in them, magic was what they called it, that allowed Edwyn to use medical jutsu on them. Very few were capable of wielding it, but it was there in all.

As the envoy made its way back to King's Landing, Edwyn was sure of one thing. Something eventful was bound to happen in the near future. Every time the Starks travelled south, major events had happened soon after. But Edwyn would be ready for whatever the world threw at him, that he was sure of.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Slight gore in this chapter... Hmmm that's all. And, Happy New Year peeps!**

 **(NAGOT)**

The king's envoy and the Starks set up their camp at the Inn at the Crossroads. A popular inn for travelling as it lay by the crossroads marking the joining of the Kingsroad, River Road and the High Road.

One thing that Edwyn benefited from being neglected was the freedom he got. There were no duties that he was supposed to perform nor was he constantly mothered by Cersei.

Going over to the woods, Edwyn wrapped his hands with strips of cloth that were made heavier by seals. Similarly, he had his shins wrapped with weighted cloth.

He quickly found a tree with a thick trunk and began punching and kicking it with utter fluidity. Edwyn was frighteningly strong. So the wrappings around his hands and shin weighed several hundreds of pounds.

The poor tree stood no chance as Edwyn pounded it till the trunk was thrashed off and only a stump was left rooted into the ground. Sighing, he moved towards the next tree.

Edwyn was on his fifth tree when he heard a commotion nearby. Intrigued, he made his way towards the source of the noise and found his half-brother Joffrey showing his superiority towards a nine or ten-year-old kid, who was actually Arya Stark.

A fat and timid boy was shaking in his boots, Arya's wolf was snarling at Joffrey and Sansa Stark was failing in her miserable attempts to stop things from escalating. Edwyn sighed and walked away from the situation. There was no need to get involved in Joffrey's another bout of madness. When he thought about what the Starks had gotten themselves involved in, all he felt was indifference.

'Why the fuck should I care?'

Later that day he heard that Sansa's dire wolf was ordered to be killed by the king himself. Edwyn suddenly had an evil idea in his mind and walked towards Ned Stark who was returning to his tent.

"Lord Stark, I see you've returned after slaying a defenceless beast, that too, a beast that represents your house."

Ned's head snapped towards him and growled, "I ask you not to mention it, prince Edwyn."

Edwyn tilted his head and smirked, "Oh? It seems you're not too happy doing as the king said. It's like every king has something against you Starks. The last king killed your father and brother while this one went for the animal of your sigil. I don't know what madness took over you that you agreed to become his hand."

Ned narrowed his eyes and said, "What are you insinuating?"

Edwyn chuckled and replied, "King's Landing is a cesspit of corruption and politics. Every day someone is plotting some other person's death. The lion has it's jaw around the stag's neck. The wolf needs to abandon what defines him if he wants to survive. Sometimes, you need to look beyond what you see, Lord Stark."

As Ned thought about what Edwyn had said, the red-eyed prince continued, "Have you ever wondered why I wasn't made the crown prince?"

'Come on Stark, let me know if you are worthy of my respect.'

Lord Stark stared intently at Edwyn and nodded, "I already know why."

"And do you agree with it?"

Ned stared into Edwyn's eyes and replied, "Aye."

All kind of warmth left Edwyn eyes as it was replaced with cold fury.

In an icy tone and with barely controlled anger, Edwyn said, "I see. Huh! To think I had respect for you. We shall never talk again. As my parting words to you, I say this. Your decision to be the hand of the king will be your doom."

Edwyn stormed away as he finished saying what he wanted to.

'... This time the tourney will be bloody. I hope I face some Stark men.'

(NAGOT)

As the envoy arrived at King's Landing, Edwyn sped away on his horse with the city watch giving him wide berths of space.

When Ned Stark entered the gates of King's Landing, he could hear distant cheers resonating with each other from every direction.

He asked the men of the city watch abut it.

"What are the people cheering for? What is this, Maelstrom?"

One of the men immediately answered, "Lord Hand, the common folk gave prince Edwyn this name after they saw him in the first tourney. He is very much liked by the people of King's Landing. All kinds of criminal activities have drastically reduced since he began patrolling the streets. He even helps the poor with food and clothing."

When Ned was about to say something, the man from city watch continued, "Lord Hand, the small council is awaiting your arrival in the council chambers. Perhaps you should wear something more... appropriate?"

But a glare from Ned shut the man up.

As Ned made his way to the Red keep, Edwyn was fighting some rapists in flea bottom who had managed to evade the city guard.

He sighed and shook his head as he twisted a man neck, "Slynt, why the fuck aren't you properly doing your duty? The Queen's protection won't be enough to stop me from sending you to an early grave."

The said man whimpered and fell down on his knees, "Your Grace! Please! I am to your family! Just give me another chance!"

Edwyn gently rubbed Slynt's bald head with his armoured hand as the coward man shivered in fear, "Every time these men were raping women and children, it was always you who arrived at the scene of the crime. They have been able to evade justice because you always after they were done with their victims..."

Edwyn drew Slynt's sword from its scabbard and inspected it while increasing the speed at which he was rubbing Slynt's head.

"Hmm, the handle is made of pure gold while the blade was forged from very high-grade steel. Your pay as the captain of the city guard isn't nearly enough for you to get such a sword for yourself. Are you questioning my intelligence? These rapists paid you to avoid them, didn't they? You're loyal only to yourself and to gold."

Slynt began screaming in pain as the chainmail covered hand of Edwyn began cutting and tearing at his scalp. When he was about to run, two men grabbed his arms and held him down as Edwyn continued to rub his scalp off.

Slynt's screams attracted a crowd and soon, hundreds of common folk began demanding justice when they were told by other bystanders about why Slynt was being punished.

When Slynt's scalp was completely peeled off his skull, Edwyn stopped and allowed the man to fall.

Edwyn stood up and spoke loud for everyone to hear, "By taking bribes from criminals, you condemned their victims to lives worse than death. Your loyalty lies with none, not the king, not King's Landing and not Westeros. You are a traitor to your oaths and your duties towards the people of King's Landing. For that, you deserve a traitor's death."

Slynt wailed and begged for mercy but his screams fell on deaf ears. Edwyn quickly ordered the other men of the city watch to strip Slynt off his clothes. Then, they held him down as one man carved the word 'Traitor' on his chest.

"Yours and these criminals' corpses will be left for everyone to see. It shall be a warning for anyone who even thinks of committing a crime this grievous."

Slynt, along with the rapists were nailed on the walls, their cocks were cut off and nailed on their heads. Edwyn ordered to sell Slynt's sword for the highest price and distribute to money among the victims or their immediate families along with all of his fortune.

(NAGOT)

As usual, the melee was being dominated by Edwyn. Only this time, there was far more blood than any of the previous tournaments. The other participants were so scared that most of them withdrew after they saw Edwyn cut multiple Stark men with a single move.

It took less than an hour for the melee to end with Edwyn as the winner. He had no interest in archery and jousting tournaments. So, there he was, sitting in front of the Starks and other masters of the small council as he watched the pillow biter Tyrell showboating on his horse.

Sansa Stark was openly fawning over the Tyrell even though she was betrothed to Joffrey. Right when the Tyrell's fellow pillow biter was about to sing praises of him, Edwyn interjected, "Careful, little Stark. You're to marry my younger brother. It won't do well for you to fall for someone else. Loras Tyrell isn't that great a knight anyway..."

He glanced over to Arya Stark and continued, "Tell me, little wolf, do you see anything different in the horse Tyrell is riding as he's about to face Clagane?"

Arya just shook her head and stared at him with wide eyes. She had obviously seen him fight in the melee and even though he killed men who belonged to her house, his swordplay was mindblowing.

Edwyn continued, "Tyrell isn't riding a horse at all. Instead, it's a mare. That too, one in heat. He knows he can't beat Clagane in strength. So he's using other tactics to increase his chances of winning. Not very knight-like is he?"

As Edwyn had said, Loras Tyrell managed to dismount Gregor Clagane and paraded around on his mare as the winner of the joust. Right when he was about to crown Sansa as the ... Clagane roared in rage and beheaded his horse with his sword. Then, he marched towards Loras and attacked him with a mighty swing.

The crowd gasped in shock and some even whipped their heads away, not wanting to see the young man die at the hands of 'The Mountain'.

'CLANG'

A loud sound of steel striking against steel echoed around in the silent arena. What they saw made their eyes grow impossibly wide. Edwyn had blocked Gregor's two-handed swing with a languidly held sword and the prince was looking absolutely bored. Loras, meanwhile, had fallen on the ground and was staring at Edwyn in wonder and a hint of relief.

"Stay in your limits, dog." Edwyn started. "We don't want to start a war with the Reach."

Then, he pushed Clagane away and actually made him fall on his butt. Further angered at being shown up by a teenager, even though it was Edwyn, Clagane charged at him in mad rage.

Edwyn simply side-stepped and grabbed the back of Clagane's armour. With no effort whatsoever, Edwyn lifted Clagane off his feet and tossed him at his dead horse, much to the surprise and awe of the crowd.

Even the king himself was stupified at Edwyn's show of strength. Robert knew that his firstborn was strong. But, to think he was strong enough to lift and toss someone as huge as Gregor Clagane away with just a single hand was downright terrifying.

There was complete silence in the arena. Even Gregor Clagane was looking at Edwyn in awe and fear. Then, like a storm, the common folk cheered.

'Maelstrom!'

'Maelstrom!'

'Maelstrom!'

.

.

.

The nobles were taken aback by the cheers being showered at Edwyn. That was the moment Robert knew that he had to get rid of Edwyn sooner rather than later. His resolve was set. Edwyn was not his son. He was simply a demon.


	4. Chapter 3

Edwyn was walking in the corridors of the Red Keep when he saw a cat blitz away through the path in front of him. Soon after, Arya Stark ran by in the same direction as the cat.

'That Bravos didn't just take her as an apprentice, did he?'

He silently followed Arya to the Hand's tower and saw Arya stop in front of Syrio Forel.

As Syrio was telling Arya to once again try and catch the cat, Edwyn walked towards them and started, "You finally took an apprentice. That's why you came here, didn't you? Trying to spread 'Water Dancing' in Westeros are we?"

Syrio immediately looked at Edwyn and bowed, "Prince Edwyn, you honour me with your visit."

Edwyn huffed, "Spare me with that prince shit, Syrio."

He glanced at Arya who was looking at them curiously and continued, "To think you'll choose a girl as your first student. But I can see why. 'Water Dancing' is a perfect fit for someone of her size. What do you say, little wolf? Wanna see what true 'Water Dancing' looks like?"

Arya nodded excitedly and out of nowhere, Edwyn pulled a practice sword specifically designed for water dancing.

Arya immediately exclaimed, her eyes wide in surprise, "Where did that come from?!"

Edwyn just chucked and shook his head when Arya scowled at him for not answering her question. He tossed the sword towards an equally surprised Syrio and picked up the wooden sword that was resting against the wall.

"You're the first sword of Braavos, Syrio. Little tricks like this shouldn't surprise you. Come at me with your best moves. The little wolf needs to know what to aim for."

Syrio simply nodded and took his stance as Arya back away and stood against the wall. From the corner of his eye, Edwyn could see Ned Stark watching him with a conflicted expression on his face.

Edwyn hid a smirk as he parried Syrio's attacks.

Arya, who was watching with immense focus was mesmerised by their swift yet fluid moves. Even Ned was a little awestruck at the skill Edwyn possessed.

While Syrio was like a flowing river constantly hitting a rock from all directions, Edwyn was like a violent whirlpool with his powerful and circular movements of his wrist and sword, slowly pulling Syrio in.

Edwyn increased the speed of his attacks as the distance further decreased and then, he struck.

Syrio was sent spinning into the air and he collided with the wall.

Ned was completely awestruck by Edwyn masterful use of the sword. He silently exclaimed in his mind, '... A Maelstrom!'

Edwyn smirked at Arya who was staring at him with her jaw wide open in awe. Then, it closed with a snap and she excitedly exclaimed, "You were so fast! I was barely able to see your moves!"

Edwyn bent down to her level and patted her head while saying, "Now you know what to aim for. With this spar in mind, you should strive to improve so much that you can go toe to toe against the likes of Syrio and I."

Arya scowled and rudely swatted his hand away, "Stop doing that! I'm not a little girl!"

Amused, Edwyn said, "Oho? So you're a grown-up warrior? Then as a grown-up warrior, you will have to train extra hard!"

Arya bobbed her head and exclaimed, "I will!"

Ned chose that moment to appear and with a hesitant look on his face, he said, "That was an excellent spar, Prince Edwyn."

Edwyn simply tilted his head in acknowledgement and watched, amused as Ned squirmed under his gaze. Did he discover something and needed Edwyn's help? Well, the red-eyed prince could entertain the poor Hand of the King for a few moments. Who asked the idiot to agree to become the Hand anyway?

"Uhm, prince Edwyn, I would like to talk to you about some important matters."

Upon Edwyn's nod, Ned walked away and Edwyn followed.

Lord Stark led Edwyn to his chambers and asked him to sit on a chair while he stood opposite to the prince.

"Prince Edwyn, I apologise for my rude conduct that night. I was told that you were a terrible person by many and so, Robert made your younger brother the crown prince. Robert himself had a few things to say about you when I asked him back in Winterfell. But, upon reaching King's Landing, I saw that everything I was told was wrong."

Edwyn sighed and said, "The damage's done, Lord Hand. Robert Baratheon has seen what I'm capable of. Soon, he'll be sending me away for some sort of quest from which I may never return."

Ned looked at him, confused, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"The King hates me because, in an odd mix of Targaryen and Baratheon traits, I was born with red eyes. His hatred for Targaryens was still very high when I was born and so, he called me a devil spawn. He's been grieving your sister's death for the last sixteen years, Lord Hand. He's just a broken man full of hatred who is drinking himself to death."

Ned looked solemn and hung his head in silent grief.

Edwyn continued, "Cersei doesn't truly hate me. But she doesn't love me either. It's a conflict. She loves me because I'm her firstborn, but she hates me because I'm Robert's son."

Ned's head immediately whipped up and he stared at Edwyn with a frown, "But she does love her other children, why does she possess such hate for you?"

Then, his eyes widened in disbelief as he came to a conclusion.

Edwyn smirked and said, "You have a sharp mind for a Northerner, Lord Hand."

"It's not possible..." Ned whispered.

"Keep looking into Jon Arryn's death. You'll find what you're looking for."

As he was walking out of Ned's chambers, he said, "Don't trust anyone from the small council. There are plots within plots everywhere in King's Landing. As I told you that night, this place is a cesspit of politics. Don't die too soon, Lord Hand."

(NAGOT)

Word was out that Caitlyn Stark had abducted Tyrion Lannister for plotting Bran Stark's death. The utter foolishness of that hateful woman made Edwyn pity Ned Stark for all the backlash he'd have to face for her actions.

Tywin Lannister had no love for his third child, but he would see this as an opportunity to create trouble for the North and the Riverlands.

Meanwhile, Jamie Lannister attacked Ned outside a brothel and killed almost all the Stark men while injuring Ned. When Edwyn got word of the attack, he quickly made his way to the brothel and saw Jamie dash away on his horse while Ned was lying on the ground and holding his wounded leg.

Obviously, Robert was furious with Ned as well as with Cersei and even struck her with a backhanded slap in a bout of anger. Things were escalating way too quickly and the Starks were right in the middle of all of it.

Them, the day finally came.

Robert personally called the small council. Even Edwyn was asked to show up for the meeting.

As Ned made his way into the council chambers, Robert threw a piece of parchment on the table in front of him and growled, "The whore is pregnant!"

"What's going on?" Ned asked Baelish.

As Baelish was about to answer, Varys interjected, "Our spies have sent a raven to inform us that Daenerys Targaryen is pregnant with Khal Drogo's child."

Robert spoke, anger evident in his voice, "I want to know the opinion of everyone in this chamber on what should be done with the whore carrying her spawn!"

Baelish simply said, "She's married to a Dothraki, killing her would be mercy."

As the rest of the council members gave their own ideas, Ned scowled and gravely said, "There's no need to get the blood of an innocent girl and her child growing in her abdomen on our hands. We are not murderers."

Robert roared, "Damn it, Ned! I told you the girl was dangerous! Now, look at what has happened. She'll bring a whole army of Dothraki bloodriders to our walls! No, the whore must die! And Edwyn will see to it, personally."

Edwyn tried his best to hide the glee on his face. Finally! He was being sent away. Robert couldn't have thought of a better way to get rid of Edwyn without causing too much damage to his forces or his name.

Ned looked at Robert in disbelief and then at Edwyn's knowing smirk. To think the king would send his own son to such a dangerous quest.

Finally, his anger dominated and Ned spat out, "I won't be a part of this madness!"

Robert roared back, "Fine! Then I don't want you to be my Hand anymore!"

Ned straightened up and replied, "By your leave, Your Grace. I'll go and inform my daughters that we are leaving for Winterfell."

Adding more fuel to the situation, Edwyn said, "Then I'll be packing my stuff to embark on this... quest to kill a defenceless pregnant girl as you look for a new Hand to wipe your ass."

Robert glared at Edwyn and shouted, "Out! Everyone, get out of here!"

Edwyn walked away with his shoulders shaking from silent laughter.

'The wheel is spinning. The time for Stags is running out. Westeros will suffer under Lion's rule while the Wolves will need to stay together as a pack to survive. Let's go see if the Dragons are any good. There's little hope left for Westeros.'

Edwyn stopped at a window and looked up at the sky.

'Was this why I was sent here? To purge Westeros of its sins? I'll wait till the day comes when I see no hope left. And then... Westeros will burn.'


	5. Chapter 4

Edwyn didn't wait for anyone to pack his stuff and seal everything in whatever that couldn't be easily damaged. Thousands of gallons of water, fodder for horses, spices, tons of steak, venison and vegetables in stasis seals, millions of gold dragons he had won from tourneys or had stolen from Baelish and tens of thousands of kunai and other weapons he had Tobho Mott forge for him.

He was prepared for a long journey and had enough to sustain himself for years.

Edwyn arrived at Robert's door and entered the chamber without knocking. Robert was in the middle of doing his daily act of debauchery as he ravaged a whore from behind while another whore was crying from being constantly smacked on her butt.

Edwyn snarled, "Stop this depravity right away!"

Robert stopped and his head whipped towards Edwyn. It was quite evident that the king was drunk but he was still of a sane mind.

But Edwyn continued, "I'll be leaving King's Landing today to kill Daenerys Targaryen. But before I leave, I wanted to tell you that I hate you from the core of my being! You ruined the lives of so many people that I can't even count. I curse your soul to eternal pain and suffering in the depths of hell! I'll wait for the day you are on your death bed."

Edwyn swiftly walked out and jumped out of a window, ignoring the angry roars of Robert. He swiftly manoeuvered from one rooftop to another and in no time, mounted his horse and rode out of the gates of King's Landing.

'I won't let you die with the satisfaction of knowing that the future of your house is bright.'

(NAGOT)

Edwyn was sitting in the cabin of a boat of his own design. One that was built by himself and reinforced with seals that could hold themselves against any kind of attacks. Only Deidara the mad bomber could damage the boat and Edwyn doubted very much that the said bomber was somehow reborn in Planetos with his memories and chakra intact.

Seals made it possible for Edwyn to create a speed boat for him. With high-pressure air constantly propelling the boat on the surface of the sea, Edwyn was travelling at speeds much higher than that of a well-bred Dothraki horse.

It took him just three days to reach the orange coast and the coast of Volantis, all the way from King's Landing. It was the first free city founded by the Valyrians after the doom. Although Volantis was the most populous of all the free cities, most of the population consisted of slaves.

The 'Doom of Valyria', it was one of the most defining moments in the world of Planetos. Because it indirectly led to the conquest of the Seven Kingdoms under the rule if Targaryens.

No one knew the actual cause of the doom. Some believed it to be a natural disaster while many thought it was caused by the sorcery of the Valyrians themselves. The whole Valyrian peninsula was broken off the mainland and was now separated by the 'Smoking sea'. No sailor ever dared to sail in that sea for it was believed to be haunted by demons.

But Edwyn knew better. The Doom was nothing but a natural disaster caused by violent movements in tectonic plates and volcanic eruptions.

The Smoking Sea was there because the volcano was still active. All those stories of princess Aerea Targaryen burning from inside out with all kinds of monstrosities erupting from her when she returned with a heavily injured Balerion the dread from Valyria were just that, stories.

Similarly, the dead rising to end all that's living, the White Walkers were also tales told by old Nans to little kids.

Or, could it all be true? Edwyn had experienced pretty much everything in his previous life as Naruto. From giant talking summons to goddesses who wanted to create an entire army of White Zetsu from everyone who had chakra, he knew that anything was possible.

The first of those mysteries was closer to him than the second. Edwyn left King's Landing with his first goal being to visit the island of Valyria that got separated from the Lands of Long Summer during 'The Doom'.

Searching for Daenerys Targaryen could wait. She was with Khal Drogo who was definitely taking her to visit Vaes Dothrak, the only city in the Dothraki Sea, also known as the city of horse lords.

Edwyn had already anticipated the possible future of various Houses in Westeros and he wanted no part in it. The era of Lannisters was upon Westeros. Robert had proven to be a weak king and had already lost his kingdom to Lannisters. The Starks were the only obstacle in their rise to the crown.

If Ned Stark was smart enough, he'd be able to avoid his house from being exterminated. Edwyn had left many hints for Ned to follow a possible path safely back to the North. But Ned was an honourable fool...

Edwyn shook his head vigorously. No, he couldn't dwell upon those thoughts now. He had other things to worry about.

In his hurry to create a dreamboat, he had forgotten to carve heat resistance seals on the boat and now there was no space left. Another miscalculation on his part was that he forgot that Westerosi currency wasn't accepted in the free cities. Such a foolish mistake...

Edwyn slammed his head in his palm as he groaned.

'Of all the habits I brought with me in this life, why was it impulsiveness?! I would welcome that verbal tic anytime than be in this situation.'

Suddenly, an idea struck in his mind and he quickly made his way to the fighting pits. The masters payed a lot to see slaves kill each other. Many other men would come and take part in those barbaric fights and earn some gold.

Edwyn quickly signed himself up for one such fight that also had the running champion of the arena. It was supposed to be a very high paying fight for the winner. The masters were offering hundreds of thousands of gold coins to anyone who could defeat the champion.

The fight started with twenty men circling around in the arena, Edwyn being one of the twenty men.

The champion was a huge brute and carried a mace in his left hand as he swung his war axe to behead a poor idiot who charged straight at the champion. Edwyn didn't want to waste any time in the fight and so, he dashed over to the champion and using his trusty sword, he struck, slicing the champion's body in two.

The crowd quietened down immediately. Edwyn took advantage of the upset and in no time, he killed three more opponents.

The rest of the opponents suddenly snapped back from their daze as the crowd began cheering for the unknown warrior who had just slain the champion.

It was over before even an eighth of sand had passed in the hourglass.

The crowd was in an uproar. Quite begrudgingly, the masters paid Edwyn the promised amount of gold. Some even tried to force him to stay but soon found their heads thrown away beyond the horizon. It was violent, but it was very effective in discouraging any further attempts to take him as a slave.

Edwyn quickly made his way to the coast of Volantis and bought a big enough ship on which he could carve seals to his heart's desire.

The carving process took him an entire day to finish as he had to transfer all the seals from his boat to the new ship. He didn't have the time or patience for the air-jet seals to once again suck all the air in to provide sufficient air supply to propel his new ship.

Finally, with every protective seal he could think of was finished being carved into the wood, Edwyn jumped on his new ship as he sealed the boat away in a scroll and began his journey to the island of Valyria.

(NAGOT)

A/N: Edwyn is going to explore Valyria! This is the first time I have done something this original in any of my stories so early in the plot so I hope it'll turn out to be right. But fear not! I'll try to make it a very interesting and exciting adventure!

Thanks for reading and hope you like the future developments in the story.


	6. Chapter 5

The smoking sea was literally as the name said. There was smoke coming out of the sea. The sea was shallow and the water was dangerously hot and even boiling near the active volcanoes that Edwyn could see from his ship.

'No wonder no one returned alive from this sea. The high temperature of the water will ruin the wood of the ships. Even before that, any sailor would die from suffocation and dehydration.'

Edwyn quickly went back to his cabin that had fresh air in it and the seals that kept releasing stored air at a steady rate.

He sat down and closed his eyes, spreading his senses to the surroundings. There were no signs of life anywhere in the nearby area. But he could feel something else. Like a tingle in the back of his head, the magic in the air tickled his senses and his eyes shot open.

'The magic here is much denser than anywhere else. It keeps getting denser...'

Edwyn directed his ship to the area with the highest density of magic and sat down once again to spread his senses as far as he possibly could.

Like a single spark in the vast emptiness, he could sense life on land. It was getting closer. Soon, more life signs entered the range of his senses. Edwyn's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. the life forms were moving...

He concentrated more. The life forms were doing some complex yet well-coordinated movements.

'Intelligent life forms... in this kind of conditions... is that even possible?'

It took two hours for Edwyn's ship to reach a clear area from where he could see the island of Valyria. What he saw was not something he ever expected.

A large castle made from obsidian and molten rock flowing from its walls could be seen right in the middle of the island. There was no vegetation anywhere. But he could see huts made of obsidian wherever his eyes went.

Valyria was populated...

The life forms, he needed to take a look at one and henge himself into something similar to blend in.

He took his ship in a secluded area and disembarked on searing hot land. Quickly, he sealed the ship into a scroll and sped towards the nearest life form he could sense. He had to constantly use chakra under his feet to prevent them from being burnt.

Soon, the local life form came into his field of vision and he stopped, completely hiding his presence and observing what looked like a male local who was trying to break a rock with a pick.

'That... is not a human.'

He was a bulky and muscular being and was around eight feet tall. His skin was dark grey in colour and had lava coloured veins all over his body. There was little hair on his head. His ears were large and pointed. Edwyn walked around to see the being's face. The being had large, sharp teeth that protruded out of his mouth. A strong jaw, yellow eyes and a short but broad nose.

It only took a few moments for Edwyn to learn every detail about the male's general anatomy. He left the being alone and swiftly walked away. Finding a secluded area, he used a henge and transformed into a male local with a slightly different facial structure.

Then, he immediately carved heat resistant seals under his shoes and on his clothes. The temperature on Valyria was extremely high for a normal human to bear. He walked towards a settlement, wanting to observe how the locals lived their normal lives.

As he was walking through what looked like a market place, he could feel like someone was constantly observing him. Ignoring the feeling, Edwyn continued to observe and listen. For such fierce-looking beings, they were quite human in their interactions. And the language, a mix between high Valyrian and the old tongue of the first men.

Next thing he observed was the currency. It seemed like they used obsidian for every single thing. Even the coins they used were made from obsidian, with special designs carved into the coins and what looked like a royal seal at the other side of the coin.

It wasn't too hard to get his hands on some obsidian coins. With his speed and nimbleness, it was quite easy for Edwyn to pickpocket some wealthy-looking beings.

Edwyn took a seat at an open eating place and looked at the food items carved on the wall. He was curious about the kind of food they ate. The writing was in Valyrian.

[Dragon tail 1 pc. - 30 Rho

Spider leg 1 pc. - 20 Rho

Dragon brain pie - 40 Rho

Water 1 cup - 25 Rho

.

. ]

'Dragons?! They eat dragons?! What in the seven hells is this place?! Who are these beings that have tamed dragons to such a level that they are treated as livestock?! How are dragons alive anyway?! Hadn't they been extinct for a long time?!'

Edwyn felt like his head was spinning from so many questions popping up in his brain. He felt overwhelmed. He just ordered a cup of water and gulped it down in one go before leaving. If he had looked around, he would have seen the locals look at him incredulously. Water was a luxury drink in Valyria.

Edwyn quickly found a stone building that looked like an inn and he decided to rent a room for himself.

The person handling all the lodging was a scantily clad female. She looked young and elegant despite the teeth that looked like they could bite Edwyn head off in a single chomp. From all the men leering at her, Edwyn deduced that the female was considered to be a beauty among the locals.

Edwyn approached her and asked in their tongue, "I'm looking to rent a room for a week."

The female gave Edwyn a toothy smile and replied in a melodious voice, "That will 120 Rho."

Edwyn nodded and swiftly walked up the stairs to his room.

The room was quite spacious. But, when he looked at the bed, he shuddered. The mattress was made from dragon skin...

Edwyn shook his head vigorously and looked around. There was a small bookcase against the wall. Edwyn skimmed through the books, trying to find something informative.

Finally, he struck gold.

Suddenly, a lot of things made sense.

The page in a book read: [This town was bestowed upon by the All-Father and Great king R'hllor to his children on the fifteenth year after his awakening.]

It all made sense... 'The Doom'... it was caused by R'hllor on the day of his awakening.

The Gods were real... which meant that the White Walkers were real as well... the Old Gods... the Great Other... the Seven and all others...

Suddenly, Edwyn felt that someone was laughing at him.

He realised it was R'hllor himself.

Valyria was his domain and he was alive.

'... Fuck.'

(NAGOT)

A/N: So... what do you guys think? Didn't expect this did ya?


	7. Chapter 6

(It's been a long time since I saw a human so close to my home. That too, someone with such a strange ability. It's not like that of the followers of that 'Many-faced God'. Tell me human, what are those carvings that you created on your footwear?)

Edwyn remained silent as he heard a voice in his head. It was very ethereal and calm, which sent shivers down his spine. From what the voice had asked, it didn't seem like the being whom the voice belonged to could read his mind. That was somewhat of a relief.

'Who are you?' Edwyn thought.

(You seem to have already found out, human. I may not be able to see what's in your mind, but I see everything that happens in my domain. Although, it's very strange. Why am I not able to read your mind? What a peculiar human you are. I command you to come to me in my castle, human.)

Edwyn was starting to sweat. If he had killed someone, R'hllor would have seen him and sent every warrior under him to capture or kill Edwyn. There were still many questions that were plaguing Edwyn's mind. Who were these beings? How did they come to existence? From what little Edwyn had seen, they acted just like humans. Luckily, R'hllor's castle was right in the middle of the island. It would give Edwyn time to observe.

'Alright, I'll come to the castle.'

(Come disguised as you are, human. My children find other kinds of flesh to be... a delicacy.)

R'hllor cackled and it made Edwyn's mouth twitch with annoyance.

He took a few deep breaths and controlled his emotions. With an impassive face, he walked out of the room and started walking towards the big castle that seemed to touch the red and smoke-filled sky.

Now that he was looking around, the island of obsidian and it's red sky made Edwyn feel like he was trapped in a 'Tsukuyomi', the ocular illusion technique any Uchiha with a Mangekyo Sharingan could use.

He walked and observed the inhabitants. Those on the outskirts of the island were very mellow. But as he moved towards the centre, their behaviour started getting more violent.

The beings were fighting among each other for the simplest of reasons. Even going as far as killing each other. The soldiers were standing idly, not doing anything to interfere in the brawls.

The situation got even worse as he closed in towards the castle. Cannibalism, on every other corner, someone could be seen eating the one they had just defeated. Even more so, the males were openly and violently raping their female counterparts while the females were equally enthused to ravage the males. There was no order, no law, no control, just chaos.

All in all, it was a horrific sight.

It was like wrath, envy, greed, pride, sloth, gluttony and lust, all the sins had been heightened to their uppermost limit in the savaged beings.

Edwyn felt disgusted. A few savaged beings saw Edwyn walking through all the chaos and jumped at him. He immediately unsealed two tanto from the wrist guards on both arms and slashed at the nearest attacker.

Of course, the attacking savage stood no chance and was slain. As the others closed in on Edwyn, he saw something happen to the corpse of the dead savage. All the blood in its body was rushing out and seeping into the ground, leaving a dry husk for a nearby savage to devour.

Edwyn immediately backed away and dodged the ferocious and wild attacks of the savaged beings. Despite there being no technique, Edwyn could feel that every strike could turn the strongest of humans into mashed meat. Gregor Clegane was just a rat in front of those savages.

It took just a few moments for Edwyn to free the attacking savages from the clutches of life and he swiftly ran towards the castle, not wanting to watch any more of the carnage. He regretted to have eaten before making his journey towards R'hllor's castle.

The more he saw, the more enraged he got. How could a ruler let such savagery inflict his kingdom? Edwyn was looking forward to meeting R'hllor. If the being in the castle was actually a God, then it seemed like his revenge against the Gods would come much sooner than he had originally planned.

(NAGOT)

Westeros had seen better days in the oast few years. Since the day Edwyn was sent for his quest to kill the Targaryens, criminals had come out of their holes and had resumed terrorising the common folk.

Ned Stark had been busy with investigating about Jon Arryn's death. He had met Tobho Mot and had seen what Jon Arryn had meant when he said, 'The seed is strong.'

Robert's eldest bastard born son was an apprentice of the blacksmith.

But what was he insinuating by his last words? That was what Ned was looking into. He was given a book by Grand Maester Pycelle titled, 'The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms'. It had descriptions of many High Lords and Noble Ladies and their Children. It was an old book written by Grand Maester Malleon.

Sansa had noticed earlier that none of the royal children had black hair. That had made Edwyn's statement even more trustworthy.

As Ned skimmed through the houses, he read that none of the Baratheon children born of unions between different houses, even House Lannister, ever had a hair colour other than black. He loudly read though the entire lineage history of House Baratheon. Only Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen Baratheon were documented to have blonde hair.

Ned breathed out in shock. None of the rotal children were trueborn, or even Robert's children. All three of them were bastards of the queen.

Edwyn had written in his letter to not trust the queen or anyone else with anything. If Ned wanted to survive and save his house, he had to tell the truth to Robert and leave King's Landing as soon as he possibly could.

But, if Robert was told about the queen's betrayal to her marital vows, Ned was sure that the king would kill the queen, her children and the man involved with her, starting a war with House Lannister.

No, he could not let that happen. Edwyn may have told Ned to not do something foolish, but Ned was honour bound to prevent murders of the innocent. He could not, in good conscience, let Robert commit such a sin.

He made a decision to confront the queen and give her a chance to leave King's Landing along with her children, thus saving them from Robert's wrath.

Robert had gone on a hunt and Ned chose that time to confront the queen.

"I know that your children are not Robert's, but were fathered by your twin brother, Jamie Lannister."

Cersei was panicked but she maintained a calm exterior and simply replied, "Jamie and I belong to each other, always."

Ned stared at Cersei and simply asked, "Why?"

Cersei sneered, "I did love Robert, at first. But on our wedding night, he was so drunk, all he saw was your sister. He whispered to me, Lyanna, he said. He never loved me, Lord Stark."

Ned clenched his jaw and said firmly, "I want you to flee with your children to exile before Robert returns from his hunt."

Right when he was about to walk away, Cersei warned him in a threatening tone, "In the game of thrones, you win or you die. Good day Lord Stark."

Later that day, Ser Barristan found Ned and informed him that Robert had been gored by a wild bore and had little time left. Ned hurried towards where Robert was being treated.

As Ned was writing the last will of Robert, he chose not to tell the dying man the truth and spare him of further pain.

Right when everyone had left the chamber and Robert was administered with the milk of the poppy, he found himself in the throne room.

Robert looked around and found Edwyn sitting on the throne, looking down at him with a smirk.

Robert bellowed, "What are you doing here?!"

Edwyn chuckled, "Ah, poor Robert. You are dying. A pity that I am not here to watch you die. This is just an illusion, specifically set for the time when you are on your death bed."

Robert snarled, "Boy, what demonic trick have you planned?!"

Edwyn sighed, "Fine, don't let me have my fun. I'm just here to tell you the truth."

Robert narrowed his eyes and demanded, "What truth are you talking about?!"

Edwyn grinned and said, "That Joffrey Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon and Tommen Baratheon are not your children. They are a product of incest between Cersei and Jamie Lannister. Hah! The only trueborn son you ever had was me!"

Robert couldn't believe what he was hearing. When he was about to shout, Edwyn continued, "Think about it, there has never been a Baratheon with hair colour other than black. Only those three were born with blonde hair. There's not a single thing that you share with them. Even their eyes are those of a typical Lannister."

Robert mumbled incoherently as his body outside the illusion began entering a cardiac arrest. Edwyn continued with a smirk, "I hope you can die happily now, Robert. The only trueborn you ever had, you shunned him for something as trivial as the colour of his eyes while that incestuous bitch layed with her brother. Your heir is not your son! You just made a bastard the next king of Westeros! What more, Joffrey is as mad as the Mad King himself! Hahahaha! You fought a Mad King only to put another Mad King on the throne! Congratulations, oh Great Robert. You have doomed Westeros."

The illusion ended and Robert cried and screamed to death, cursing Cersei for her betrayal. He died cursing himself for dooming his family and the entire Westeros. As his heart slowly gave away, he saw the bloodied corpse of Elia Martell and her daughter reach for his throat and strangle him.

The Stanger was standing above him, ready to claim Robert's corrupt soul as he raised his scythe and brought it down. Robert breathed his last, dying in immense pain from betrayal and regret.

(NAGOT)

A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you like the chapter.

Slow updates for the time being because of my busy schedule in college. Sorry about that.


	8. Chapter 7

Edwyn walked through the open gates of R'hllor's castle. It was like a typical medieval castle, only, it had lava surrounding it with a bridge connecting the gate of the castle with the rest of the island.

The castle itself was made of obsidian. When he entered it, the temperature inside was so high that the walls were red from immense heat. Edwyn was profusely sweating and he silently thanked his ancestors back in Elemental Nations for creating the art of sealing.

It was sparsely decorated, mostly skulls hung in the walls. An occasional guard would snarl and growl at Edwyn but there was no direct hostility shown towards him.

Edwyn walked into the throne room, taking every step confidently all the while counting the number of soldiers the room had.

R'hllor, as Edwyn observed, was very tall. If he had to guess, R'hllor was around fifteen feet in height. With heavy and menacing armour and a large sword resting by the side of his throne, R'hllor gave the image of an overlord.

His voice boomed all around the castle as R'hllor said, "Human, remove that disguise."

Edwyn tilted his head and complied. Raising a hand, he dispelled the henge, allowing R'hllor to look at him. The guards started getting restless and some even wiped away their drool.

'Guess he was right. Other beings 'are' a delicacy here.'

"Hmm, you really are a strange human. Answer me, why have you come to my domain?"

Edwyn simply replied, "I just wanted to see what happened to Valyria and possibly get my hands on some Valyrian steel."

R'hllor guffawed, "Valyrian Steel! Hah! Those toothpicks made from dragon fire and steel?! Punny mortal, such things are not even there anymore on R'horiam. Hmph! Steel forged from dragon fire is very weak and beneath my

'R'horiam? Full of himself, isn't he?'

"As for what happened to Valyria, I happened. I woke up and took back my domain from you punny mortals."

Edwyn narrowed his eyes at R'hllor and directly asked what he wanted to, "What are these beings? You told me that you could see everything in your domain. How could you let them act in such savage ways?! They call you their father and you let such things happen in your kingdom?!"

R'hllor roared, "Do not raise your voice in front of me you filth!"

The guards immediately rushed forward and surrounded Edwyn, pointing their spears at him.

But Edwyn wasn't phased, "What are you? Are you really a God?"

R'hllor eyed him with a strange glint and said, "I have not reached Godhood. But soon, I shall. These are my children. I call them 'Firbolgs'. My followers sacrifice you humans in fire and from that are born my children, with every sin heightened to its utmost. I allow them to act savagely because their deaths and their raw madness increases my power. This world's death shall mark my ascent to Godhood."

R'hllor cackled and continued, "You might be wondering why I'm telling you all of this. You came to my domain, mortal. Do you really think I'll let you walk away alive? Hah! No, you shall be a part of my army. Seeing that you were able to slay my children so easily, you shall have a special position among my generals. You should feel blessed, punny mortal."

Edwyn was about to retort when he felt pain all over his body. It wasn't some superficial pain from a wound, no, R'hllor was actually infusing magic in Edwyn's body an turn him into a firbolg, forever enslaving him.

Edwyn fell down on his knees as he felt his chakra coils expand at a rapid rate.

'Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai!...'

Trying his best to focus, he frantically dispelled the seals on his body that had healing chakra stored in them. He could feel his coils burst and repair, all the while expanding and increasing his chakra capacity.

'If I survive this, I'll have enough chakra to decimate entire armies on my own.'

Edwyn glared at R'hllor with utter disgust and hate.

'He's just like the Otsusuki. He'll kill billions if it'll give him power. No way in hell will I let this son of a bitch live another day.'

Edwyn panted hard as the pain faded away.

Seeing no change in Edwyn, R'hllor grew impatient and asked, "Why are you still a human?! What sorcery is this?!"

Edwyn coughed and laughed, "For a being who is supposedly reaching Godhood, you are very impatient and quick to anger."

R'hllor growled menacingly, "Fine! If you can't be made my slave, then you shall die! Kill him!"

The guards quickly thrusted their spears at Edwyn. The red-eyed prince smirked and jumped high up in the air while unsealing a katana from his wrist guard. Flipping backwards he landed away from the group of guards and immediately shot towards them, slashing his sword and splitting them into two.

R'hllor stood shocked. Never had he seen a human so fast and strong. Edwyn was dangerous and he needed to be eliminated.

He roared and unsheathed his mighty sword while Edwyn threw away his Katana that had turned red hot from the heat and had become brittle.

R'hllor stomped his way towards Edwyn and slashed down at him with a mighty swing! Edwyn barely managed to dodge it. The swing was so strong that it destroyed the floor when it struck.

"Get over here and accept your death you filth!"

Edwyn sneered and rolled towards a fallen spear to wield it against R'hllor.

Even though he was disadvantaged in terms of strength, Edwyn's smaller size gave him more manoeuvrability and speed to dodge R'hllor's relentless attacks.

Edwyn rolled towards R'hllor's side and stabbed the spear at the back of his knee, only for the strike to be negated by R'hllor's full body armour.

"There is no weapon that can pierce through my armour!"

Edwyn clicked his tongue. The force behind his thrust was good enough, but the spear was unable to bear it and broke from the shaft. He immediately ran towards another set of spears and threw them all at R'hllor.

In response, R'hllor scoffed and raised his unarmed hand upwards in an arc. Following the gesture, a large amount of magma and fire erupted from the floor and acted as a shield to block the spears!

Taking advantage of the pillar of flames blocking R'hllor's sight, Edwyn manoeuvred around and slugged him hard in the face. The force behind his punch was strong enough to send R'hllor flying through a pillar!

R'hllor was absolutely livid and shouted, "How dare you lay your filthy mortal hands on the Overlord of R'horiam! I shall burn you to oblivion!"

Mad in rage, R'hllor roared and called upon his magic to summon the very magma from beneath the land! The whole island shook and there was widespread panic the firbolgs. Suddenly, numerous pillars of searing hot lava erupted from beneath the castle and shot up high in the sky, decimating the land and killing numerous firbolgs.

Edwyn ran for his life.

'The fucker is absolutely bonkers! He'll destroy his own domain!'

He just managed to get out of the range of the attack when the pillars merged together in a whole, destroying all chances of escaping a horrible death for anyone who was still alive.

But Edwyn could still feel that R'hllor was very much alive. From the corner of his eye, a sudden glint caught his attention. He focused his sight towards the glint and saw a sword falling towards the ground.

'To survive such high temperature and force, the sword must be very special.'

Edwyn ran and jumped high in the air to catch it. As he got closer, he could see a reddish glow at the base of the sword's blade reaching to the middle of it. Even though it looked like a normal castle forged sword, excluding the reddish glow, Edwyn could feel the power radiating from it. Just as he managed to grab the sword, R'hllor emerged from the white-hot pillar of flames and slashed at Edwyn with a roar.

Instinctively, Edwyn brought the sword forward to block the attack. The force behind R'hllor's slash was so strong that it sent Edwyn crashing down on the island.

Edwyn struggled to stop himself from tumbling and skidding against the searing hot ground and plunged the sword down to make himself stop.

R'hllor landed not very far away from Edwyn. His eyes went towards the sword Edwyn was carrying causing his eyes the grow wide in surprise. Growling in anger, R'hllor pointed his sword at Edwyn and ordered the firbolgs, "Kill that human!"

'He's afraid of the sword. Which means it is strong enough it pierce his armour and slay him.'

Soon, Edwyn was swarmed by a legion of firbolgs, all ready to feast on his flesh.

Edwyn began chuckling as the situation reminded him of his battle against the Otsusuki army. He wondered if he should thank R'hllor for expanding his chakra coils. Because it had allowed him to access another kind of power. With mad bloodlust, Edwyn stood in a horse stance and focused before shouting, "Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain, open!"

The ground shattered under his feet and Edwyn immediately shot towards the approaching swarm of savaged beings. Slashing his sword while roaring like a beast incarnate, Edwyn laid waste to R'hllor's firbolg army.

Hundreds of thousands of corpses littered the island of R'horiam as a very wounded Edwyn continued to slay the firbolgs and made his way to the enraged R'hllor, who had abandoned all care for his 'children' as he ploughed through the firbolgs and ran towards Edwyn.

When their swords clashed, the land itself gave away under their immense power.

Edwyn shouted again, "Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit, open!"

Immense power rolled off Edwyn's body as he exchanged slash after slash with R'hllor, none wanting to back down from the fight in which one little slip could mean their death.

Fatigue was taking over their bodies but they stood their ground. Slowly, Edwyn began taking the upper hand.

Edwyn managed to slash at R'hllor's sword arm, making a big gash appear on it. R'hllor grunted in pain. Without wasting another moment, Edwyn attacked him with a whirlwind of slashes, managing to rip apart R'hllor's armour and sent the being flying away.

"A selfish and cruel being like you doesn't deserve to breathe another whiff of this world's air! Today marks the end of your life, R'hllor!"

Edwyn dashed towards the downed form of R'hllor and slashed at his neck.

Just as he was about to be beheaded, R'hllor gathered the rest of his power and called upon the magma from beneath the entire island. Edwyn rushed to behead him but was a little late to prevent the attack from commencing.

The entire island was blown up to smithereens. Edwyn was flung miles away towards the sea. He barely managed to seal away the magical sword in a seal before he splashed into the waves and fainted.

An unknown time later, Edwyn briefly regained his consciousness. He was still floating above the sea but the current wasn't violent anymore. With bleary eyes, Edwyn saw a red comet in the sky as his back landed on solid ground. Soon after, he lost the battle to stay awake and passed out.

(NAGOT)

A/N: Man that was a tough chapter to type. Took me hours to finish it. Tell me if you liked it or not. I tried to create an epic battle between two mighty beings. Hope it lived up to your expectations.


	9. Chapter 8

He woke up on the shore. The last thing he remembered was a red comet. According to the lore, a red comet signified return of the dragons and return of magic.

Edwyn coughed hard as he tried to laugh. Magic had returned in Planetos. Which meant only one thing. R'hllor was dead! The so-called fire god had sealed almost all of the magic to his domain. But with his death and the destruction of his domain, all those who practised magic would become more powerful. The warlocks of Quarth, the witches spread among the common folk of Essos, the faceless men, the wargs and greenseers of the North, they would get better in their art.

Even the Great Other beyond the wall.

The only consolation was that all the worshipers of R'hllor will slowly lose their magic. It was only a matter of time.

Edwyn groaned as he turned to his side. His whole body was hurting. At least his clothes were intact. He struggled to get up on his feet and channelled chakra to his legs. He didn't know for how long was he fainted. Although, he did wonder why hadn't anyone found him.

He unsealed a bottle of water and gulped it down in one go. Thirst and hunger were clouding his mind. He resealed the bottle and sat down to gather himself.

After meditating for an hour and removing most of his fatigue, Edwyn's mind immediately wandered to the sword with which he had slain the overlord of R'horiam, otherwise known as ancient Valyria.

He unsealed the sword and began inspecting it. The sword was still emanating the red aura from its guard to the middle of the blade. As he took a closer look, there were carvings on the blade. Two tails coiling around one another and ending at two dragon-like heads right where the red aura finished. Did it belong to some dragonlord of Valyria? The sword of a dragonlord, destroyer of R'hllor, the being who brought upon the Doom of Valyria.

'Doomslayer,' Edwyn thought with a smile.

He twirled the sword in his hand, measuring how it felt in his grasp. The weight was just right, perfect balance, it felt so easy to swing it, as if it was made for him.

'I need a scabbard for it.'

Edwyn got up and stretched his joints.

'And I need a horse.'

But first, he needed to fill his empty stomach. And what better way to sate his hunger by having some delicious venison? It didn't take him long to find some dry pieces of wood to start a fire and cook the meat that was safely sealed away in stasis seals. As his clothes and armour were drying beside the fire, Edwyn spread his senses and tried to find any human settlements nearby.

As the sun began setting down, Edwyn gathered his belongings, put the fire out and wore his armour before setting out to what felt like a large city.

It wasn't much of an effort for Edwyn to infiltrate the city walls. Even though the security looked very tight, it was nothing in front of Edwyn's abilities.

The city seemed to have a rich history. Tall pyramids reached for the sky itself with gilded harpies proudly displayed at their tops, marking the prosperity of the city. It wasn't too hard for Edwyn to realise where he was. Especially when a war elephant crossed a road ahead of him.

He was in New Ghis, a city located on a small island south of the Ghiscar landmass that used to be the home of the Ghiscari until some 5000 years ago. Ghiscar was now under the collective rule of the wise masters of Yunkai, Astapor and Mereen. New Ghis, meanwhile, was created after Old Ghis, the capital of the Ancient Ghiscar empire, was decimated by the Valyrians. A city with a strong army and navy, that utilized elephants in battles.

But that wasn't of any trouble for Edwyn. What troubled him was that slavery was still in practice. The atmosphere of New Ghis was filled to the brim with hate and greed. Edwyn wanted to be out of there as quickly as he could.

'Their time will come. They all shall pay for their crimes against humanity. But first, I have to go to Vaes Dothrak and see if the Targaryens could provide a better future to the people of Westeros.'

Soon, Edwyn walked in a tavern henged as an inconspicuous local. Taverns were the best way to get information. People talked about all kinds of stuff when drink. As he took a seat in the middle of the tavern, he could hear people talk about the red comet that appeared in the sky.

"What do you think about that comet which appeared two days ago?"

'So I was unconscious for more than a day.'

"I don't know. There are some stories about its relation with magic or something but all that is hogwash."

"Heh, you're right. Listen, I bought a new slave yesterday. She's from summer isles. What do you say? How about you come with me and taste her while you show me that Dothraki woman?"

Edwyn took a sharp breath and drank the whole cup of ale before quickly paying for it and walking out of the tavern. The ale stung in his throat, but it was nothing compared to the burn in his heart from his anger towards the slavers. As he reached a window, he unsealed two kunai and with pinpoint precision, he threw the kunai at the two men, hitting them in their heads and killing them instantly.

He swiftly walked away as the whole tavern was caught in an uproar.

Nearby, there was an auction house. It was empty, but somehow, Edwyn could feel all the anguish of the slaves that had been sold from it. White-hot anger erupted from his veins and Edwyn spewed a fireball jutsu at it, making the auction house engulfed in a raging fire.

While the soldiers were busy putting the fire out, Edwyn took advantage of the panic and stole a small cart along with a pair of steeds and ran out of the city. By the time anyone from the city realised what had transpired, Edwyn was already on his ship and making his way to the mainland of Essos.

Edwyn reached the shore near the city of Quarth on the very next day. Without taking any stops, Edwyn mounted the cart on the horses and rode off to the direction of Vaes Dothrak.

The red waste was a vast desert with little to no vegetation. When Edwyn saw a lone Dothraki blood rider coming towards him, he was confused.

The Dothraki saw him and asked, "You there, is there any city ahead?"

Edwyn just nodded and asked back in Dothraki, "What's a blood rider doing in the red waste? You don't usually leave the Dothraki sea and all the nearby grasslands."

The blood rider responded rudely, "I have no reason to answer your drabble, fool. Get on your way!"

Edwyn was certain that the blood rider was in a hurry or else the man would have challenged him for the cart. Paying no heed to his strange encounter, Edwyn kept going towards Vaes Dothrak.

Soon, he saw a group of people a few hundred meters ahead of him.

'What the fuck is going on? First that Dothraki and now these people? What madness made them travel through the red waste?'

A rider approached him from the group, probably because they saw a cart with him.

"Traveller, what do you have in your cart? We need food and water. Our people are starving."

Edwyn scanned the group which mostly consisted of Dothraki women and children along with some elderly. Then his eyes settled on a short female who was around his age. He immediately recognised her given the colour of her hair and that of her eyes.

'Targaryen... Daenerys Targaryen...'

An amused smirk appeared on his face which quickly transformed into a disdainful one when he saw the middle-aged knight standing next to her.

Edwyn growled, "Jorah Mormont, what the fuck is an exiled slaver doing with the Targaryen princess?"

Jorah was shocked to see Edwyn. Tales of the eldest prince's ruthlessness and skill had reached the far ends of the world. Seeing the prince in front of him, Jorah was terrified.

Before Jorah could stutter out a response, Daenerys asked Edwyn, "Who are you, ser?"

Edwyn kept his gaze fixated at Jorah and answered, "I'm Edwyn Baratheon, the firstborn son of Robert Baratheon. That oafhead and disgrace of a king ordered me to kill you and your unborn child."

All the blood riders immediately surrounded Edwyn and his cart while Jorah began shaking in his boots.

Edwyn smirked again, "Mormont, do you really think these fools could stop me?"

"No... no... "

Daenerys looked at Jorah's terror-stricken face. She had never seen the brave knight so terrified. As she herself began fearing why Jorah was so afraid, she asked, "Ser Jorah, wha...?"

Jorah interrupted her and said with extreme urgency, his voice trembling, "R-Run, Khaleesi! Take a horse and run as far away as you can! Robert Baratheon has sent the best! I *gulp* I'll try to delay him. Please! Run away, Khaleesi! It's him! The Maelstrom!"

Daenerys' eyes widened with shock and panic as she realised who had come for her head. She had heard stories of the monster born in human skin, the demon who bathed in the blood of those he slew. A man so evil even his father couldn't accept him. No one had ever told her his true identity. Just the name bestowed upon him by the common folk and all the stories that followed. She used to think that those were just stories. But seeing Jorah's reaction, she deduced that everything she had heard about the demon was true.

The storm had come, and with it came the doom of the dragons.


	10. Chapter 9

The Maelstrom, a name that spelt terror itself in the hearts all the criminals in and near King's Landing who were unfortunate enough to try and create unrest among the common folk.

Edwyn's alias was much more popular than his given name. From the moment he stepped out of the training grounds and into the streets of King's Landing, all the criminals would pray to all kinds of Gods to spare them from facing him.

Some called him a demon who ate the souls of his prey and bathed in their blood as a form of ritual, while others thought of him to be the messenger of The Stranger, sent into the realm of the living to reap the souls of the corrupt.

Merely in four years, since the day he was bestowed upon the name 'The Maelstrom', Edwyn's infamy had spread far and wide. Tales of his skill and ruthlessness were heard in far ends of Westeros and Essos.

Merchants and travellers who were saved by him sang endless praises of the warrior who decimated his enemies and protected the weak, while the pirates and thieves and murderers who managed to escape with their lives told tales of the monster in human skin who fed on their flesh and sacrificed their souls to the devil.

Daenerys had listened to a bard or two who sang about 'The Maelstrom', but she never saw those bards ever again. She always suspected that her brother would get them killed for praising the son of the usurper in front of him.

Whenever she would try to ask about 'The Maelstrom', Viserys would hit her and run away. Magister Illyrio would warn her about the demon of King's Landing who was a bigger obstacle than the usurper himself for Viserys' rise to the Iron Throne.

Even Ser Jorah Mormont had some things to say about 'The Maelstrom' and they didn't paint a very good picture of him in Daenerys' mind. So, she had decided to make her own opinion of him when she faced him. But, she never imagined that she'd meet him this early in her journey.

He was tasked by the usurper to kill her and her unborn child. Suddenly, all the horrible tales of his slaughters flashed in her mind and she froze.

She understood that she had no chance of escaping, even though Ser Jorah had urged her to run away. Her thoughts went to her newborn 'children', her dragons. Was she going to lose them this soon? She had gotten emotionally attached to them. They were her children. Was this some form of punishment by the Gods?

As her mind fell deeper and deeper into despair, she was jolted out of her trance by Edwyn's scoff.

"You're still an idiot Northerner, Mormont. Do you really know anything about me? If I wanted to kill her, she'd already been dead."

Daenerys stuttered, "You... You're not going to kill me?"

Edwyn raised an eyebrow and said, "Do you want me to kill you? That disgrace of a father of mine can rot in hell for all I care. I've never followed any of his orders. Anyway, what's going on here? Where's that Khal whom you were sold to by your deranged brother? What the fuck are you doing in the Red Waste?"

Even when standing in front of a behemoth like Edwyn, Daenerys' anger flared and she seethed, "Is that a way to talk to a lady? I am no tavern wench with whom you'd behave in such uncouth ways. It's not befitting of a prince to talk like a craven, even though you are the son of the usurper."

Edwyn smirked and glanced at Jorah who squirmed under the gaze of his red eyes while saying, "Feisty one, isn't she?"

He stared at Daenerys and continued, "Does it look like I care who you are or what anyone says about me? Although, you are quite brave, or stupidly impulsive to try and stand in front of me with such... defiance."

Edwyn dismounted from his horse. The Dothraki men who were still surrounding him looked uncertain and awaited for orders which were never delivered.

Paying them no mind, Edwyn picked out crates of food and fodder and placed them in front of Daenerys and her khalasar.

"I have enough food to feed you all and fodder for your livestock."

He then gestured towards a beautiful horse and said, "She's gonna die soon if she doesn't eat. Feed your people and your mare."

Confused at how he knew Silver was hers, Daenerys asked him about it.

Edwyn just shrugged and didn't reply.

'How am I supposed to explain that I can smell you all over your mare... hmm, tuberoses... and yuck, horse shit's smell! No one's cleaned the mare! Wait... I smell smoke... but there's no fire...'

Edwyn narrowed his eyes at three small baskets that had what appeared to be doors on them.

'Pets? No way in hell. These people are starved. Pets won't survive for this long.'

As Edwyn placed a barrel of water on the ground, he crouched down to open the crates. Daenerys stepped forward. Jorah tried to stop her but with a gesture of his queen's hand, he was silenced. She walked up to the crates and bent down to take some fodder and feed her mare.

Then, Daenerys asked the question that was beginning to hurt everyone's heads, "Why are you helping me?"

When Edwyn lifted his head to reply, Daenerys, for a moment, lost herself in his eyes. Bored, half lid eyes but with the most unique irises. Red as blood, Edwyn's eyes had a strange spark in them that she had never seen in anyone else.

Edwyn snapped his fingers in front of her face and said blandly, "We can have an entire day-long staring session after your kahlasar is well fed. You can thank me later. As to why I'm helping you, I'll tell you that. But first, I'm very interested in knowing where your brother and that khal are."

Under her muddy appearance, Edwyn could faintly see an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

'Hmm, still a little naive. She should've had a lot more steel in her being upon meeting the son of her enemy. But she's acting like a little maiden. Though it all could be an act, a blush is not something one can voluntarily produce on their face.'

Jorah immediately stepped forward, "I can tell you everything you want to know. Khaleesi needs to eat and rest."

As Edwyn's gaze shifted from Daenerys to Jorah, the steel returned to his eyes and he said, "Did I ask you any of those questions? Jorah Mormont, remember you are and who you are talking to. You are just an exiled knight who disgraced his house and got his wife stolen away."

For a moment, Edwyn stared back and forth at the unnerved and angered Jorah and the confused Daenerys and smirked at the man, "I see. What a foolish man you are."

Daenerys dismissed Jorah and he reluctantly walked away, glancing at the two after every other step as Edwyn kept his infuriating smirk plastered on his face.

As she ate, she told Edwyn what happened to Viserys and Drogo, although, it took a lot of probing and wordplay for Edwyn to fork out all the information. Daenerys was extremely guarded when she was near him. She was helpless. She could do nothing but answer his questions. If Edwyn wanted to, he could slaughter her Khalasar without even batting an eye.

As the sun began setting down, a lone horse galloped towards them. It was the horse Daenerys had given to Rakharo, a blood rider from her khalasar, to go and ask for aid from other khals in the North-East direction. But his journey was ended by the khals as they sent his head back in a show of their disdain towards a woman leading a khlasar.

Irri, one of Daenerys' handmaidens was crying hysterically. Edwyn watched with indifference as Daenerys consoled her.

Another rider soon returned. Edwyn recognised him. He was the Dothraki Edwyn had met while he was on his way to Daenerys.

The Dothraki, whose name was Kovarro, explained that the leaders of Quarth were willing to see Daenerys after they heard about her dragons.

Edwyn's head immediately snapped towards Daenerys who looked at him with eyes wide in fear.

Edwyn narrowed his eyes, 'She has dragons... newly born. That red comet I saw, it signified the return of magic and dragons in Planetos. So that was when her dragons were born. They must also be the only hope she's clinging on to, and the only thing that has these people following her. Dragons, she's vying for the Iron Throne. A queen on the throne. Will she be the one to bring peace? Or will the power from the dragons corrupt her mind? I might need to stay around and see what transpires. A hitch in my plans to visit north of the wall, but this is indispensable.'

As they were gathering their belongings and make their way to Quarth, Edwyn approached Daenerys who's breath quivered when she saw him.

"You need not fear me. I won't harm your dragons. But I will stay around and see if you are worthy. I'm making my intentions very clear to you. Here's a free lesson for you though. Those leaders of Quarth, don't trust any of them. When I say any, I mean any. They are willing to help a stranger who has three dragons with her. It is evident that some, if not all of them have ulterior motives. Stay sharp, little queen, your trials have already begun. I won't have a foolish little girl sit on the Iron Throne."


	11. Chapter 10

Nothing much happened during the time Edwyn, Daenerys and her khlasar travelled to Qarth.

Edwyn asked Daenerys all about her life in Essos and Daenerys could do nothing but respond in fear of Edwyn if he decided to just kill everyone. It wasn't a normal conversation. Edwyn forced words out of Daenerys' mouth and she had to be truthful. Edwyn had a strange nack of sensing lies and he made it very clear when Daenerys lied about how she felt when her brother was killed by Drogo.

Soon, they reached the doors of Qarth where they were recieved by 'The Thirteen' which, according to Edwyn, were nothing but a group of greedy cunts.

The moment Edwyn saw them, he knew they were power-hungry fat asses. He didn't miss the eye contact and the silent conversation between a dark-skinned fat ass and Doreah, Daenerys' handmaiden.

'So they know each other... no, there's more... they're not mere acquaintances.'

The dark-skinned fat ass introduced himself as Xaro Xhoan Daxos, one of the thirteen who governed Qarth. He volunteered to vouch for Daenerys and her khalasar and take them under his protection when Daenerys was denied entrance for not showing her dragons to them.

It immediately rang warning bells in Edwyn's mind. Out of habit, he spread his senses as far as they could reach.

There...

A building with a high density of magic... and it was increasing as they walked inside the city.

'I'm not leaking any magic as I have perfect control over it. The environment here isn't that saturated with it. Then, where is it absorbing magic from? There has to be a natural source nearby.'

Then, suddenly, his head snapped towards the wooden boxes carrying the baby dragons.

'They are naturally absorbing magic... and are releasing it in a much purer form... that building is absorbing the magic released by these dragons.'

Edwyn's searched through the people of Qarth with half lid and bored eyes.

'There has to be someone keeping a constant eye on us.'

As the dark-skinned fat ass led them to his house, Edwyn counted a number of hooded figures that hid in the darkness and followed Daenerys, her khalasar and him till they reached the fat ass's house... or more like a mansion.

For the time being, Edwyn decided to stay out of the way and observe how Daenerys would handle the situation. He had some other things to do. Like sending a clone to scout the city of Qarth and the building that was constantly absorbing magic. As well as reading the letter he had recieved all the way from Westeros.

'So Robert is dead and Ned Stark was executed for treason? Huh, who in their right mind would think that he'd be a traitor. Lannisters, of course. Joffrey is the king, just like I thought. The North will go to war because of this. Cersei... the root cause of the problem. I'll have to speed things up here. Westeros will suffer a great deal and I'm not there to stop any of it. Fuck!'

Edwyn slept very little that night. His mind often wandering towards the possible suffering the common folk would have to face. Not to mention, the countless lives that'll be lost in the wars.

The next day, Daenerys was offered a dress to wear for a reception planned by the dark-skinned fat ass.

Edwyn watched, walking standing beside Jorah, as the fat ass boasted about his wealth and success.

'He's not holding back at all...'

Taking a glance at Jorah, Edwyn whispered disdainfully, "Stop drooling at her you wrinkly old ball sack! Stop thinking with your tiny pecker and use your mind! She's around the age your daughter would have been!"

Jorah choked on his saliva and growled back, "I am not drooling at her! And I do not have a tiny pecker!"

Edwyn snorted, "Then why did your wife leave you? Disgusting paedophile."

Edwyn marched forward, leaving a seething Jorah behind.

He was getting irritated by the fat ass's constant bragging which, according to Edwyn, was absolute bullshit. Suddenly, Edwyn felt a rush of foreign memories invade his mind and his eyes widened for a moment. Seeing that Daenerys was getting a little impressed, Edwyn shook his head in disappointment and stepped forward, "Xaro Xhoan Daxos... what a tongue twister... anyway, how did you manage to become one of the thirteen?"

The fat ass's eye twitched for a moment. No doubt he was annoyed for being interrupted during his drabble. But he patiently replied, "I was nothing but a common man. But with skill and determination, I have become the richest man in Qarth."

Edwyn raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, that doesn't really answer my question. And skill? Determination? What skill do you have? Deceit and lying? I hear you babble about all the wealth you have and it boggles me. It's hard to imagine how much shit you are full of."

Daenerys jabbed at Edwyn side and whispered seethingly, "What... are you doing?!"

He was ruining everything!

The fat ass completely turned around to face Edwyn and asked in a guarded tone, "I don't think we have been introduced."

The fat ass glanced at Daenerys, expecting her to keep Edwyn in line. But Edwyn just chuckled and said, "Don't look at her. I'm not part of her khalasar. She is as helpless as anyone else in this city. As to who I am, well, I'm more popularly known as 'The Maelstrom'."

The fat ass immediately stepped away from Edwyn, fear evident on his face as his eyes widened and his lips quivered, unable to utter a word.

Edwyn looked at Daenerys and asked, "What's your purpose of staying here? You've already had your food and are well-rested."

Daenerys took several moments to absorb what was happening and blinked before saying, "Uhm, I... was going to ask for his help to get a ship and travel across the narrow sea."

Edwyn snickered and said, "You won't be getting any help from this fucker. The vault he showed to you? It's empty. There's no gold in it. He just wants to get a hold of your dragons. Which, by the way, are currently being taken to the 'House of the Undying', that's where your warlocks reside, am I right? Xaro Xhoan Daxos."

The fat ass was utterly horrified as Daenerys looked at him with murderous rage.

"H-How do you know?!"

Edwyn cocked his head sideways and looked into Xaro's terrified eyes while saying, "Magic users are not limited to Qarth, stupid fat ass."

Daenerys growled, "You will take me to my dragons or else I'll make you suffer!"

Within a blink of an eye, Edwyn had his sword around Xaro's throat. He looked at Daenerys and said, "Not so fast, little queen. He has an accomplice. Someone in your khalasar has betrayed you."

Daenerys narrowed her and asked, "Who...?"

"Your handmaiden... Doreah. It's her who is taking your dragons to the warlocks. She tried to poison your people, but I intervened with magic. But she won't find anyone there. All the warlocks are dead..."

Edwyn turned to the trembling fat ass and continued, "... That bald fuck face gave in quite easily after I questioned him... in my way. Your plan has failed, Xaro. The other merchants are now aware of your plan to overthrow their rule. They have left you at my mercy."

Daenerys immediately sent Jorah and the blood riders to capture Doreah and rescue her dragons.

Xaro and his accomplices were publicly executed for treason. All of his wealth, little as it may have been, was given to Daenerys and Edwyn. The remainder of the thirteen gifted Daenerys a ship for her to travel across the narrow and not so subtly asked her to never step foot in Qarth again.

By the evening, they were already on their way to Astapor.

On the deck of the ship, Edwyn stood beside Daenerys and said, "You fell for his deceit. You need to learn how to know when someone is lying to you. I was disappointed today. You better do something about your naivety. Being naive isn't a good thing for a ruler. They tend to lose themselves, get drunk with power. You better not let that happen to you or else I'll do what's necessary for the greater good."

Daenerys gulped and hesitantly asked, "... And what's necessary for the greater good?"

Edwyn turned towards her, his red eyes glowing eerily, "The moment I see you succumbing to power and madness will be the moment you forfeit your life along with your dragons and your khalasar."

Edwyn swiftly walked away as Daenerys fell on her knees, fear and panic clouding her face.

She cried for the freedom she craved for but never found. Be it her brother, Drogo or Edwyn. They all controlled her. Her brother kept her alive to get an army, Drogo used her to breed a child, but this time, she was truly helpless.


	12. Chapter 11

Astapor, the very existence of the city boiled Edwyn's blood. Butchers treated the animals in much better ways than the masters did to their slaves.

In his past life, Edwyn had seen similar things happen but it was never in the open where the ninjas or Samurai could take action against the oppressors.

In Planetos though, the cruelty and greed of the masters exceeded everything else. Because there was no power who could endanger them.

Edwyn separated from Daenerys' group and walked around on his own.

'She's pitying them. No, they are beyond any pity. So naive. I'll need to test her abilities as a ruler. Before that, she needs an army. But she doesn't have enough gold. Should I help her with the gold I have? No... this will be a good test for her, to see how cunning she is.'

The owner of the Unsullied army was an ugly rude testicle of a man. Thinking that Daenerys couldn't understand Valyrian, he didn't hold back while using offensive slurs.

Edwyn was keenly observing Daenerys' reaction.

'She's barely controlling herself from lashing out. A hint of vindictiveness in her eys... she's prideful. Understandable.'

The talks ended soon after and they all began strolling around again. A little girl attracted Daenerys' attention. There was something off about her.

Daenerys followed the little girl and soon, the girl dropped a ball at the little queen's feet.

Daenerys lost balance and fell down. Suddenly, the ball opened and a very poisonous scorpion emerged from it, intending to sting Daenerys.

But it was killed by a hooded man who had been following them for some time.

Jorah and the few Dothraki guards tried to capture the girl but she had already escaped.

As Edwin look at the hooded man, he smirked and said, "Well, well, well... Look who we have here... What, did the 'little mad prick' send you to kill me?"

Daenerys' head whipped towards the hooded man as her guards stood in front of her, their weapons ready to strike the hooded man at the first signs of hostility.

Barristan removed the hood and huffed, "You jest, Prince Edwyn. There's not a man alive who would dare to accept any requests or orders of killing you."

Edwyn tilted his head and asked, "Then why are you here?"

Barristan cleared his throat and answered, "King Joffrey..."

But seeing the scowl that had suddenly appeared on Edwyn's face...

"... Uhm, I mean, the 'little mad prick', *cough*, removed me from the Kingsguard after I failed to protect King Robert..."

Another scowl...

"... Uh, after I failed to protect 'the degenerate pig'. He said that my services were no longer required."

Edwyn's expression turned solemn as he asked, "How was Ned Stark killed? What happened to 'lady' Sansa and the little wolf?"

Barristan lowered his head in shame and replied, "The king, on his death bed, had made a royal decree that Lord Stark would serve as the regent in the stead of prince Joffrey until he was of age. But, the queen tore the decree and declared Lord Stark as a traitor to the realm. He trusted the wrong men. Petyr Baelish betrayed him, so did the city guard. Lady Sansa is being held as a hostage in King's Landing. Lady Arya has been missing since Lord Stark's execution."

Edwyn took a moment to grieve for the tragic death of the fool known as Eddard Stark. Even after he had warned the Lord Paramount of the North, he let his foolish Northern pride to occlude his rationality.

Sansa, the poor girl would suffer greatly at the hands of Cersei and Joffrey and Edwyn could do nothing about it. He just hoped that Arya Stark was still alive.

An arrogant snort broke Edwyn out of his grieving, "So usurper is dead, along with the traitor Stark. Good, lesser enemies for me."

Edwyn exhaled forcefully, asked Barristan to follow him and marched away, not wanting to deal with the naive and arrogant Targaryen queen.

When they were out of the little queen's sight, Edwyn said, "I understand why you are here, Barristan. You want to serve the house of Rhaegar Targaryen one more time before you die. But the girl is naive and arrogant. She's letting the power cloud her mind. It's just the beginning, but I can already see it. Wait for a while before you declare your loyalty to her. I don't want you to die at my hands. You were one of the few who I was fond of back in King's Landing."

Barristan looked at Edwyn in surprise and asked, "Y-You're going to kill her?!"

"No... at least, not yet. I'll try to guide her a bit, to direct her away from the madness that runs in her veins. But if she proves to be like her father, I'll kill her before she reduces Westeros to ashes. I don't care what happens to all those power-hungry pricks who sit in their castles and plot against each other like a bunch of fools. But I won't let the common folk suffer under the rule of a tyrant."

"And if she does prove to be a good ruler?"

Edwyn replied with a genuine smile, something that Barristan had rarely ever seen, "Then I'll crown her myself and destroy all of her enemies. Countless people have suffered because of the greed of a few. If she can promise a better and a peaceful future to Westeros, I'll unite the sky above and the ground below if that's what it'll take for her to sit on the iron throne."

Barristan was dazzled by the conviction and sheer determination in Edwyn's words.

"... And you? Will you be the king?"

Edwyn chuckled, but there was no humour in it. The smile transformed into a sad and melancholic one as he replied, "King, I don't know what I want, Barristan."

Barristan could tell that there was something more that Edwyn wanted to tell but he didn't pry and silently followed Edwyn around.

Edwyn looked up at the sky and sighed, 'I don't know if I could ever love someone else, Hinata.'

The pain of losing everything he cherished resurfaced as he closed his eyes and sighed again. He had buried the grief deep inside himself, but it would sometimes resurface. He remembered their smiling faces, all the happy times he spent with those he loved. But they were taken away by the greedy Otsusuki.

Lossing everything he cared for had changed him for the worst. He was just a fragment of his former self. After sixteen long years in Planetos, the innocent and the epitome of goodness known as Naruto Uzumaki was long lost. All that was left was a ruthless killer. At the very least, he still had his morals.

But as he opened his eyes, they began burning with resolve.

'I'll find the answers I'm looking for. No matter what. I'll destroy all the gods if that's what it'll take. But first...'

Edwyn looked around at the masters and the tortured slaves.

'... I need to cleanse this world of all the filth that has been festering it for thousands of years. The so-called gods and the heretical humans that follow them, the masters and all the other oppressors, I'll purge them all... or at least, die trying.'


	13. Chapter 12

Standing in front of her ten thousand Unsullied, Daenerys' heart soared with hope. It was her first step to reclaiming what was taken away from her. A place to call home. As Drogon and the Unsullied killed the masters and freed the slaves, watching the former slaves cheer for her, Daenerys made a resolution to put an end to slavery.

But, what made her truly feel that she had accomplished something amazing was the subtle nod from Edwyn as he nonchalantly beheaded a whip bearer.

She breathed out in relief. Edwyn had been very cold towards her since she expressed her happiness after hearing that Ned Stark was dead.

Since the moment he appeared in front of her and her khalasar, she had been living in fear. The stories told about him made him seem to be a demon in human skin. And the way he was slaying the masters and their guards was proof of that.

Edwyn was cutting through men and steel like butter being cut by a hot knife. There was no difference between flesh and metal in front of his sword.

Daenerys understood him, somewhat. She knew he was wary of her because of her blood and had been testing her since they began their journey to Qarth. He wanted to see if she was capable of being a queen and she accepted it as a challenge. So, when he had scowled at her after she expressed her happiness, it made her feel disappointed in herself.

After talking to Ser Barristan about Edwyn, she began seeing him in a different light. He wasn't some knight in shining armour but he was kind and even though he grew up in King's Landing, he had morals and honour. According to Ser Barristan, she had to prove to Edwyn that she was capable enough for him to get more involved in her cause. To have such an unbelievably strong and capable man at her side, getting to the Iron Throne would be a lot easier. So she vowed to do exactly what Edwyn wanted.

With her head held high, she addressed the people she had freed. She would survive and bring honour to her house. Like her dragons, the name of her house will rise from the ashes, cleansed of all its past sins.

(NAGOT)

The girl really was something to think of such a way to trick the idiot testicle-faced master of the Unsullied. Dragons could never be tamed. An old saying that still held true... somewhat. They could be tamed if the tamers were far stronger than the giant lizards. Like R'hllor and his spawns of madness.

Thinking of madness, Edwyn couldn't see even a spark of it in the little queen as she addressed the Unsullied and it made him feel a bit relieved. There wasn't even a flicker of it in her when she ordered the Unsullied to kill all the masters.

Masters, those men didn't deserve to be called masters. Filth that needed go be washed away, that's all they were.

As they marched towards Yunkai, Edwyn rode beside Daenerys, Barristan and the newly freed trranslater Missande while Jorah was ordered to ride at the back to watch over the khalasar and all those former slaves who chose to follow Daenerys.

While looking ahead, Edwyn said, "Your training to become the queen of the seven kingdoms will begin on the morrow. It doesn't mean you've proven your worth. It's imperative that you undergo the training for future challenges. I want you to be up and ready before sunrise. I won't wait for you to get dressed after you wake up so you better be ready."

Daenerys looked at Edwyn, her eyebrows raised in surprise and a hint of joy, "What will the training entail?"

Edwyn took a glance at her and replied, "Nothing fun, that's for sure."

Daenerys looked uneasy when she heard Barristan gulp nervously. Whatever the training would be, she just hoped she'd survive through it.

True to his word, Edwyn didn't wait and barged in Daenerys' tent only to see her standing in the middle, ready for anything Edwyn threw at her.

Edwyn raised his brows in surprise and said, "I wasn't expecting you to be awake and ready. So you asked Barristan what the training could possibly be. Good, having knowledge of what you'll face proves you're not a dumbass."

Edwyn led her to a secluded area where a fire was already lit. He asked her to sit around the bonfire and began, "I don't trust you even for a bit."

Daenerys' eyes snapped towards him and her brows shot up in surprise as he continued, "I have no reason to. You were never trained to be a queen or even a princess. The only familial influence on you was your mad brother..."

Daenerys narrowed her eyes but didn't interrupt, "... Who must have told you things that are utter lies. Though you may now have realised that he was full of shit. But, because of that, because you were never trained, you are a clean slate. Training you will be easy."

Daenerys cocked her head on the side and asked, "Clean slate?"

"Uh, like an unused parchment. I don't have to erase anything to rewrite something in it. Similarly, I won't have to make you forget anything wrong that was taught to you because there is nothing to forget."

Daenerys nodded her head and listened intently as Edwyn began telling her the history Westeros.

As the sun rose, Edwyn continued teaching her and when he sensed that it was getting difficult for her to keep following what he was saying, he stopped.

"That's it for today. It won't do any good if you're mind is too tired to understand what I teach. Next..."

Suddenly, a strange sword appeared in his hand. Daenerys blinked a few times, trying to make sense of where the sword came from.

"It's one of my talents. I can make some things appear. No need to be too shocked."

He threw the sword towards her and she panicked. Not wanting to be cut, she jumped away and the sword fell on the ground.

"Are you out of your mind?! That could have injured me!"

Edwyn sighed in annoyance and said, "I won't give you an edged blade to train with! It's a sparring sword. Pick it up!"

Daenerys felt abashed as she gingerly picked the sword up.

"You are not built to fight like a knight. For a delicate little girl like you, I have a different style for you train in. That's why a special kind of sword."

Daenerys scowled, "I'm older than you! Stop treating me like a little kid!"

"Semantics. Follow me."

"Why do I have to learn fencing? That's not what a lady is supposed to do!"

Edwyn smirked and said fondly, "I know a little wolf who would disagree."

In another part of the world, the said little wolf was escaping with two of her companions from Harrenhal. A man who could magically change his face had just given her a valuable coin of Braavos and an alias for himself, Jaqen H'ghar.

(NAGOT)

A/N: Yo! Been a while... Sup! Sorry for unstable updates. Can't help it. College before hobby.


	14. Chapter 13

Yunkai, a city with a rich history built over countless bodies of slaves. Daenerys had camped nearby and sent a messenger for the masters the surrender and avoid a sacking like that if Astapor.

The Wise Masters they called themselves. An order of rulers who rose to power by treachery and corruption. Edwyn's senses screamed at him just like the time he was in New Ghis. It was getting harder for him to keep the rage rising from within him in check. He feared that sooner or later, it will explode... and the world will be set ablaze with it.

Edwyn wanted to end his journey in Essos as quickly as he could. News from Westeros had reached him that Stannis Baratheon lost in his attempt to seize the Iron Throne. The man was being corrupted by a priestess who followed R'hllor. The man had fallen so low that he murdered his own brother with dark magic. Now that he thought about it, the order of all those who followed R'hllor was in Essos.

Edwyn smirked, 'Well, at least I have something I can release my wrath upon.'

The emissary of the masters arrived at Daenerys' camp sitting atop a palanquin carried by several slaves.

Razdal Mo Eraz, the man reeked of arrogance, so much so that Edwyn wrinkled his nose in disgust. He approached Daenerys, ignoring the chair placed for him but was stopped by her dragons as they hissed dangerously at the man.

Eraz stopped, backed away and took his seat.

Daenerys began, "Are you here to surrender? If not then prepare yourselves for a fate worse than the masters of Astapor."

Eraz stared at Daenerys and slowly gestured to his slaves who came forward and placed a chest near her men.

"I pride myself on my knowledge of the savage senseless west. And yet, why should we speak thus harshly to one another? It is true that you committed savageries in Astapor, but we Yunkish are a most forgiving people. Your quarrel is not with us, Your Grace. Why squander your strength against our mighty walls when you will need every man to regain your father's throne in far Westeros?"

He nodded to the chest and continued, "Yunkai wishes you only well in that endeavour, and to prove the truth of that, I have brought you a gift. Fifty thousand golden marks. Yours, as a gesture of friendship from the Wise Masters of Yunkai. Gold given freely is better than plunder bought with blood, surely? So I say to you, Daenerys Targaryen, take this chest, and go."

Daenerys immediately replied, "Then I too have a gift for you. Your life."

Eraz shifted in his seat and asked, "My life?"

Daenerys nodded, "And the lives of your Wise Masters. But I also want something in return. You will release every slave in Yunkai. Every man, woman, and child shall be given as much food, clothing, and property as they can carry as payment for their years of servitude. Reject this gift, and I shall show you no mercy."

Eraz glowered with anger, "You are mad! We are not Astapor or Qarth! We are Yunkai and we have powerful friends. Friends who would take great pleasure in destroying you. Those who survive, we shall enslave once more. Perhaps we'll make a slave of you as well..."

One of Daenerys' dragons screeched at him, "... You swore me safe-conduct!"

Daenerys said smugly, "I did, but my dragons made no promises. And you threatened their mother."

Eraz shot up from his seat and ordered his slaves to take the gold away. The dragons hissed at the slaves, stopping them from coming near the chest.

"My gold. You gave it to me, remember? And I shall put it to good use. You'd be wise to do the same with my gift to you. Now get out!"

Eraz glowered at her, "You shall rue this arrogance, whore! These little lizards will not keep you safe, I promise you! We will fill the air with arrows if they come within a league of Yunkai. Do you think it is so hard to kill a dragon?"

Before the man ended in the stomach of the dragons, Edwyn stepped forward, placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and said menacingly, "There are things far more dangerous in this world than dragons. You call yourself wise yet you threaten a woman who these dragons believe to be their mother. You... are 'nothing'. Your friends and your sellsword armies are 'nothing'. These slaves that came with you, they'll stay here while you'll walk back to your fellow trash of humans called masters. Either you put an end to slavery, or we put an end to you."

Eraz couldn't breathe under the pressure that emanated from Edwyn's sheer presence. With his legs shaking from absolute fright, he swiftly walked out of the tent and back to Yunkai.

Edwyn glanced at Daenerys and nodded. She handled it well and like always, he made sure to convey it to her with subtle nods or gestures so that she knew that she was on the right track.

The Yunkish masters were proud men and women. It won't be so easy to bend them to Daenerys' will.

(NAGOT)

King's Landing used to be a city in which people lived with little fear. They had food, clothing and shelter. But, since the day Edwyn was made to leave, the vultures came out of hiding and reined hell upon the innocent common folk.

After the death of Robert Baratheon, it only got worse with a crazed king on the Iron Throne who took pleasure with others' pain.

With the kingdoms at war, the common folk suffered from starvation, poverty and disease. It got so bad that mothers had to offer their bodies up to feed their children.

But soon, it all began to change. Edwyn foresaw that a day may come when the kingdom would not be able to provide basic necessities to its people. So, for years, with the help of some loyal men, he stored grain and clothing deep under the grounds of King's Landing.

Borgy, formerly a lowly cutthroat who was redeemed by Edwyn when he learnt about the man's plight, was extremely loyal to the red-eyed prince. Borgy's family was held captive by a rich merchant who forced him to do all the dirty work and kill his competition.

When Edwyn captured Borgy, the man pled guilty and asked for judgement but wanted his family to be saved. Edwyn saw talent in him and gave mercy, recruiting the man as his eyes and ears in King's Landing. Borgy was eternally grateful to Edwyn for saving his family and giving him a new purpose in life.

He, along with other like-minded men who owed Edwyn their lives, formed an order that became a network of information for Edwyn.

So, when King's Landing was suffering, Borgy sent a specially trained raven to Edwyn, telling him about everything that had transpired in King's Landing. Robert Baratheon's death, the treachery of Littlefinger, Ned Stark's execution and the plight of the Common Folk.

Edwyn, in his reply, gave Borgy the order to begin distributing food in the darkness of the night, hidden from the eyes of nobles and rich merchants. And Borgy did exactly that.

He and his men would go door to door and give small portions of grain every single night and made sure that the people knew who was responsible for feeding them when all hope seemed to have lost.

The resentment against Joffrey Baratheon slowly began transforming into worship of Edwyn. The people sang silent praises for Edwyn who cared so much for them that he was providing them with food and clothing even while he was far away in the world.

Even when Stannis attacked King's Landing, Borgy and his order didn't cease in their efforts. They made sure to tell the truth about how the king ran away from the battlefield, something Edwyn would never do.

Edwyn would have stayed and fought until he attained victory. The coward king who sat on Edwyn's throne, people wanted him to leave.

Then, the Tyrells came and refilled the markets of King's Landing with grain. However, the common folk were already indebted to Edwyn. No matter how much Margery tried, she was unable to sway the people to Joffrey's side. Which she was unaware of. Seeing that the people were happy, she mistook it for something caused by the aid of Tyrells.

Margery wanted Joffrey to see how much the people loved him in an attempt to please him. So, she had the city guard gather the people in front of the Red Keep and coerced Joffrey to go with her to greet them.

But when they came out to see the crowd, she didn't expect to see the hate on their faces.

Then, the crowd began cheering. However, they were not meant for Joffrey.

Away from prying eyes, even the soldiers who were native to King's Landing struck their spears to the ground their swords to their shields in support of the crowd.

Their cheers resonated throughout King's Landing, shaking the very ground and the walls of the kingdom, raising panic in the hearts of the nobles.

Margery fearfully glanced at Joffrey, expecting him to throw a tantrum. But all she saw was fear... Fear of the man being referred to in the chants.

Joffrey ran back into the Red Keep and shut himself in his chambers. He lied down on his bed, cried and clamped tightly on his ears, but the noise didn't stop. The queen, Margery and the guards kept asking for him to open the doors. Joffrey screamed again and again but no matter what he did, he kept hearing...

'Maelstrom!'

'Maelstrom!'

'Maelstrom!'


	15. Chapter 14

The negotiations with the leaders of Second Sons left a bad taste in Edwyn's mouth. Oh well, what could one expect from the leaders of sellswords who can only think with their dicks?

The way they talked to Daenerys infuriated Edwyn to no end. But he controlled his anger. Although, that couldn't be said about the little queen who was being very aggressive in the spar.

Daenerys had improved exponentially since the day Edwyn began her training. With her nostrils flaring with anger and annoyance, she slashed her short sword at Edwyn's abdomen only to miss by a hair's breadth. Following the momentum, she spun around and attacked Edwyn with a powerful diagonal slash, her sword tearing through the air, intending to split Edwyn's body into two.

But Edwyn just backed away and once again made the slash miss himself by a hair's breadth. Daenerys was getting agitated the more she missed and the infuriating smirk on Edwyn's face was not helping.

Roaring like a baby dragon, Daenerys pushed herself off the ground and towards Edwyn and stabbed at his chest. A normal knight would have already lost his life. Edwyn was anything but normal.

Edwyn parried the sword away and slash at Daenerys' head. Raising the small shield in her other hand, she parried Edwyn's attack only to be backhanded by his bare hand. Despite holding back a lot, Edwyn's attack sent Daenerys flying and she landed badly on the ground.

Edwyn immediately placed his sword at her throat, indicating that the spar was over.

Not even a little bit out of breath, Edwyn said, "Your anger was a hindrance in this spar. Had you been level headed you'd have seen that backhand and dodged it."

Grinding her teeth, Daenerys shot back, "I haven't seen any kind of improvements in my self since the day you began this... training. I'm never able to land a blow on you!"

Edwyn raised an eyebrow and said, "No improvements? Huh! Alright then, little queen. Tomorrow we'll do something different. Now go, take a bath and rest. We need to discuss how we'll deal with the Second Sons."

Edwyn sheathed the sword and walked away as Missandae tended to Daenerys.

Edwyn walked towards the Unsullied who were training with blunt spears. Daenerys had banned them from using edged steel in spars as she didn't want any of them to get unnecessarily injured.

Grey Worm was fighting against another unsullied. The man was chosen as their leader and he certainly had the skill to back his title.

Edwyn tilted his head and smiled. Barristan, who was standing beside him shuddered, not knowing what the red-eyed prince was smiling about. Such gestures were very rare to be seen from the prince.

With his voice shaking, he asked, "P-Prince Edwyn, Mind telling me what you're smiling for?"

Edwyn's eyes slowly trailed towards Barristan as his smile transformed into a cheshire cat-like grin.

"Nothing, Barristan. Come on, I need to loosen my muscles a bit. Daenerys still isn't good enough."

Barristan sighed and followed Edwyn to one of the many sparring areas. Sometimes, he wished he wasn't as good a knight as he was. It would have saved him from the numerous beatings he received in spars from Edwyn.

As the crescent moon rose high into the sky, Edwyn sat inside his tent and meditated. Things in Westeros were stabilizing in the favour of the Lannisters. But, due to the efforts of Borgy and his men, the people of King's Landing had begun praising Edwyn like a messiah. He had no clue what he was supposed to do about that. He actually had no desire to rule as the king. Really, other than finding the truth about his rebirth in Planetos and ending all suffering the rich inflict upon the poor, he never thought of anything else that he wanted to do or achieve.

A sudden appearance of a foreign aura in the range of Edwyn's senses alerted him. He immediately walked out of his tent, a tanto suddenly appearing in his hand.

The man to whom the aura belonged, snuck behind an Unsullied and hit him hard on the back of his head, rendering the Unsullied unconscious.

Edwyn moved swiftly, his steps so quiet and light that they barely left a footprint in the sand.

The Unsullied was being stripped of his armour when Edwyn grabbed the attacker from his hair and threw him far away from the camp.

Daario Naharis was flung away like a small sack of grains. Not letting him fall, Edwyn grabbed him by his armour and swiftly took all his weapons away.

Just in a matter of a few moments, Daario was defeated. Alarmed and more than a little scared, he stared at Edwyn with wide eyes and said, "Whoa! Hold on! Hold on! I am not here to harm anyone!"

Edwyn narrowed his menacing red eyes and pushed the tip of his tanto in his neck, drawing a small amount of blood and said, "Didn't seem like it. You knocked that Unsullied out cold and were about to wear his clothes to infiltrate into our camp. The only reason you're still alive is because you didn't kill that guard. You're one of the leaders of Second Sons, aren't you? The youngest one. I saw you disgustingly leering at Daenerys earlier today."

Edwyn sniffed and continued, "There's a smell of fresh blood coming from that sack tied to your waist. What nonsense are you trying to pull? Is this a tactic of yours to supposedly instil fear?"

Daario gulped nervously and tried to defend himself, "A-As I was saying, I'm not here to harm anyone! I wanted..."

Only to be harshly interrupted by Edwyn's growl, "You've got nothing to say that I want to hear. Your life will depend upon the decision Daenerys will make. Try anything and you'll find yourself reduced to a pile of flesh and broken bones and under unsurmountable pain. Nod if you understand."

Daario exhaled out and nodded. A few minutes later, he found himself in front of a big tent, a familiar smell of fresh flowers coming from inside.

Edwyn saw the expression on Daario's face and sneered, 'Horny asshole.'

Looking towards the tent, he noticed the guards at the tent's entrance or a sheer lack of them.

'Where the fuck did the guards go?'

Edwyn called out, "Daenerys!"

A startled and uncertain voice was heard from the tent, "Ed-Edwyn?!"

"Yeah... are you decent?"

"Wh-What?!"

"Tsk! I asked if you are decently dressed. We have an intruder."

It took Daenerys ages to come out of her tent.

Edwyn raised an eyebrow when he saw Daenerys. Her face was flushed and her breath was a little erratic. When her eyes fell upon him, her blush intensified and she immediately looked away.

Edwyn lightly sniffed. Hidden inside the heavy scent of flowers, there was another scent... the scent of a woman...

'Ah... she sent the guards away so that they don't hear her... ehm...'

Edwyn cleared his throat, "Well... we can talk about that later..."

Daenerys closed her eyes in embarrassment as blood threatened to start oozing out of her cheeks.

Edwyn cleared his throat again and continued, "So, as I said, we have this intruder. So I brought him to you."

Daenerys meekly responded, "Wh-Why didn't you deal with him? Why bring him to me?"

"Because you are the queen of these people who follow you. This asshole knocked one of the Unsullied out and was about to steal his clothes to infiltrate."

Immediately, Daenerys transformed from a meek maiden into a fierce dragon and asked the man held firmly by Edwyn, "You... You are one of the three leaders of the Second Sons. Why did you come to our camp?"

Daario glanced nervously at Edwyn and responded, "I came here to pledge my sword to you. The other two wanted to kill you... but I had different ideas."

Even though it was minuscule, Daenerys and Edwyn noticed the man once again leering at her.

Daenerys clenched her jaw and said, "I have no use of men who stare at women like they are some 'things' or 'possessions'."

"No! Please listen to me!"

Edwyn smirked deviously and started dragging Daario away, ignoring the man's hopeless pleas.

Stopping before doing the dirty work, Edwyn turned around and stared at Daenerys who was staring at him with big and innocent eyes, her face once again beginning to redden as her chest heaved.

His expression softened as sorrow welled up inside his chest. Daenerys' expression and the emotion reflecting from her eyes reminded him of someone.

'Hinata...'

Edwyn gave her a sad smile and walked away with Daario, leaving a nervous Daenerys to her musings.

(NAGOT)

A/N: Sup! I'm still alive... As some of you may have read in the latest chapter of my BNHA fanfic, I've been going through some difficult times. Some psychological issues that were getting out of control and making me stare at fans and sharp objects with longing... Anyway, I'm on medication and have been stuck in New Delhi with my sister and her husband. I apologise for not releasing any chapters but I was not in the right state of mind.

Hope you all are safe in this global pandemic and haven't caught this novel virus. If you did, hope you recovered and are healthy now. Stay safe! I'll continue writing but don't expect regular updates.

Thanks for your patience and understanding.


End file.
